


And if They Laugh, Fuck 'Em All

by SquareBeans



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-14
Updated: 2018-11-24
Packaged: 2019-08-02 03:43:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 23,339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16297511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SquareBeans/pseuds/SquareBeans
Summary: Nicole Haught had dreamed of going to Purgatory University, not because it was far away from her hometown, but because of their engineering program. When she met Waverly Earp, she started realizing thing she has never noticed before. It doesn't help that they just so happen to be roommates, or that Waverly just happens to be the nerdiest, most adorable person Nicole has ever met.orIt's just another College/Roommate AU





	1. Chapter 1

Nicole Haught stood in front of a dorm room. She was staring at the number etched into the dark brown wooden door. 

Eighty-seven

She had the number memorized from staring at the paper when she had received the acceptance letter. 

Dear Nicole, Congratulations! 

Nicole had gone over that letter several times before it had finally settled in. She'd been accepted to her first choice. Along with a full blown scholarship, as long as she maintains a B average in all of her classes and doesn't break any school rules. Her plan was just to ride the full four years out and keep her head under the radar. She was going to be a model student. An overachiever. 

“Hey, kiddo!” A shorter man with graying hair walked up next to Nicole. He had a few boxes stacked in his hand.

“Thanks, Nedley,” Nicole said, watching the man come stop next to her.

“You go inside yet?” He asked, placing the boxes down. He took his finger and thumb and rubbed them down his mustache. 

“I haven't yet. I'm honestly a little afraid to.” Nicole admitted. 

“What for? You'll be great!” Nedley opened the door and looked around the room.

The walls were a white and bare. There was a window on the middle wall, looking out towards the campus. Two beds were either side of the bed, neither of them had been claimed. 

 

One of the beds was a lifted bed that required a ladder to climb into, almost like a bunk bed, but single. There was a desk underneath it with a small black nightstand that had three drawers attached to it. The other bed was the kind that had drawers under it, making it seem taller. 

A very small bathroom was on the left, just in front of the taller bed.

There was a small desk sitting in front of the lowered bed. A wooden chair was pushed under it, making it look more homely. 

“Looks like your roommate isn't here yet,” Nedley said. He walked to the door and stacked the two lighter boxes on top of each other and slowly lifted them up, bringing them into the room. “Which bed do you want?” 

“Um...” Nicole ventured in, looking between the two beds. “I'll take the one on the right.” She decided on the smaller side of the room, with the lowered bed. 

“Sounds like a good idea,” Nedley smiled underneath his mustache. He placed the boxes on the bed. “So you don't fall off the bed in your sleep.”

“That happened one time when I was younger,” Nicole gave him a polite smile. She ran a hand through her vibrant red hair. “Just because I broke my leg-”

“You didn't even want a cast!” Nedley interrupted her.

“I was a little shit back then.”

“You still are.”

Nicole rolled her dark brown eyes and walked out of the dorm room and grabbed one of the heavier boxes that was placed there. She grunted as she picked it up and placed it on the floor of her room. 

The two continued to bring the rest of her boxes in silence. 

Once they were finished, Nedley turned to Nicole, teary eyed. He took in a slow deep breath before speaking up. “I'm going to miss you.” 

Nicole nodded, “Me too.”

Nedley walked over to her and wrapped his arms around her, squeezing tightly. “Call if you need anything. You know I'll be there.” He pulled back. “Oh and for your soccer games, I will go to every one of them if you want me to.”

“It's a far drive.” Nicole furrowed her brows. Please don't. 

“I'll make it for you,” he awkwardly patted Nicole's shoulders. 

“It's okay. I'll keep you posted on them though. How does that sound?” 

He nodded, “That sounds good. I expect you to call though, okay?” 

Nicole nodded, “I will, I promise.”

“I'm proud of you. Your parents would be proud of you, too.” 

Nicole swallowed hard, “I know they would. I'm trying.” 

Nedley shook his head, “You're doing it. I'm really proud of you, kiddo.” He wrapped his arms around her again. “I'll message you when I get back.” 

She patted his back and nodded, “I'll be waiting.” 

Nedley let go of her and pulled away. He silently turned away from her and headed out the door, walking back to his old, beaten up Nissan Frontier that he has had for a long time. 

Once he had left, Nicole let out a sight of relief. She looked at the boxes stacked on the bed and on the floor and started to unpack. 

She put all of her shirts and shorts in the top drawer under her bed. The pants and underwear were in the second drawer and she saved her bottom drawer for her socks, and anything that wouldn't fit in the top two. 

Nicole put an alarm clock on her desk and plugged it in to an outlet that was setup just behind the desk. She grabbed her power outlet tower and plugged it, giving herself more outlets for her electronics, and possibly her new roommates. 

After unpacking and setting everything up the way she wanted to, Nicole checked the time on her phone. I should check out the cafeteria and campus more. Nicole had thought. She put her phone in her light blue jeans pocket and pulled down her red and black flannel shirt. She looked around her side of the room one last time before heading out.

 

____

 

“We're here, Wynonna!” Waverly Earp exclaimed excitedly to her dark haired sister. 

“Yes we are, baby girl,” Wynonna said, turning the steering wheel to the right, heading into a parking space. They hopped out of the blue and white Ford truck, grabbing two dark blue suitcases and a green backpack. “You have everything, right? It seems like you packed light.” Wynonna looked at the backpack and suit cases. 

Waverly rolled her dark green eyes and smiled widely, “Of course, silly. You know I have a list.”

“I do,” Wynonna pulled a piece of her black hair out of her face. “You probably checked it twice too, just like Santa Claus.”

“Maybe its Mrs. Claus that checks for him,” Waverly played along.

Wynonna smiled and grabbed one of the suit cases, “Alright, let's go check out your room.”

Waverly and Wynonna walked through campus, looking around at the buildings and the people as they reached the dorms. 

“What's your room number?” Wynonna stopped and looked at her sister. 

“Um... eighty-seven,” Waverly looked up at the door they were next to. “I think its near the end of the hall.” 

Wynonna nodded and followed her sister. She smiled watching as her long brown hair bounced as she walked. 

Upon reaching the room, they both stopped and stood in front of the door. 

Waverly was smiling widely, “We're here!” She was as ecstatic as ever. 

When Waverly finally opened the door, she noticed that her roommate was already there, based off the flannel sheets and dark blue pillow case and black blanket that were placed on top of the smaller bed. She looked at the other bed that required the ladder to get up. Noticing the desk underneath the bed, Waverly placed her backpack on top of it. 

There was a soft thunk when Wynonna dropped one of the suitcases and started to open it. “So based off the drawers, you should have enough space for all of it. Sucks there's no closet for your shoes though.” Wynonna glanced at her roommates side of the room. “Looks like they managed to make room for everything though.” Wynonna started pulling stuff out of the suitcase and started to place things around her. 

“Wynonna, you don't have to help me unpack,” Waverly insisted. She tried to pick up a pair of shorts her sister had taken out of one of the cases, but Wynonna softly slapped her hand. 

“I am spending as much time with you as I can before I'm forced to go,” Wynonna continued to help unpack her stuff. 

Waverly felt a sudden pang in her chest. The sudden realization of being away from her family started to rush over her. “I'm going to miss you.”

“Hey, stop it. We're unpacking for you.” Wynonna didn't look at her sister as she waved her arms around the room. “It'll be your home away from home, unless you don't decide to help.” 

Waverly smiled, a lump forming in her throat. She placed the other suitcase on the floor and opened it, taking out her clothes and putting organizing them into the drawers from her nightstand the school had provided. 

They had unpacked most things after a few minutes and Waverly had put most of those things away.

“There's not many power outlets here,” Wynonna commented, plugging in Waverly's laptop charger. “If you need anything, let me know, okay? I can order you some things if you ever need. Don't hesitate, okay, baby girl?”

“I know,” Waverly walked over to her sister, giving her a tight hug. “I'm going to miss you.” 

“I'm going to miss you too,” Wynonna hugged her back, squeezing tight.

“For someone so small you really are strong.”

“Hey,” Wynonna rubbed Waverly's hair, ruffling it up. “I'm taller than you.”

“Barely,” Waverly smiled teasingly. 

Wynonna rolled her light blue eyes, smiling along, “Whatever kid.” She pulled her back into a tight hug. “Have fun okay? Go to a lot of parties, but don't get drunk too often. Call me whenever you need me.”

“I will, I promise. You need to call me too. If not everyday, at least message me once a day, okay?” 

Wynonna nodded, “I will. Oh, one more thing, don't forget to eat. I know you get so into your work you forget to eat.” 

“I know, I know. I think I even put it on my calendar to eat,” Waverly snorted. 

“That is so not funny.” 

“Yeah, but it is the best way for me to remember.” 

Wynonna thought for a minute before agreeing with Waverly, “Yeah, but still. Don't eat all the junk food shit I normally eat. Get real food.” 

“Okay, okay I will. Now leave, before I turn into a bubbly mess and before you get stuck in traffic.”

“Visit on holidays!” Wynonna shouted as she walked out the room. 

“I will!” Waverly shouted back at her. She watched as her sister left the room and headed down the hall, back to the parking lot. 

I wonder what my roommate is like, Waverly thought, looking back into the room at the other side of the room. She glanced at the soccer poster that was hanging above the bed. It was a picture of some girl named 'Christen Press' with the number '23' on the back of her USA jersey. She studied it for a minute before looking over at the desk. There was a laptop plugged into a charger and an external hard drive sitting next to it. Waverly walked over to it and looked around the mostly empty desk. She shrugged, figuring it'll get crowded with paper as the semester went on. I wonder what she's majoring in. 

The door suddenly opened and a taller girl with bright red hair walked into the room. She hadn't expected Waverly to be in there, so she jumped a little, bringing a hang to her chest.

“You scared me,” she said with a slight southern accent.

“Hello, sorry about that,” Waverly bounced over to the girl and extended her hand. “Hi, I'm Waverly Earp. I'm assuming you're my roommate?”

The redhead reached for Waverly's hand and gripped it firmly, shaking her hand. “I'm Nicole Haught. I think I am your roommate.” Nicole gave a polite smile. She looked behind the brunette standing in the middle of the room. “Do you need help unpacking?” 

“Oh!” Waverly turned around, looking at the mess her and her sister had made unpacking. “I think I've got it. Thank you though.” She immediately went to picking up her stuff. “Great impression right?” Waverly snorted. “Making a giant mess of our room and the year hasn't even started yet.” 

Nicole let out a small laugh and shook her head, “It's okay. I wasn't sure when you'd be here so I hope its okay I picked out a bed first.”

Waverly shook her head, “No it's fine. I honestly would have picked this bed if I got here first. Of course my sister and I hit traffic though.” 

“You lived locally?” 

“Sort of,” Waverly stood up suddenly. She tossed her stuff into the drawers, stuffing whatever clothes will fit inside there. “It's about two hours away. Do you?” 

“Huh?” Nicole wasn't paying attention.

“Do you? Live locally?” 

“Oh... no. It's far.” 

Waverly nodded and didn't press on, “So what are you majoring in? If you don't mind me asking anyway.”

“Oh, it's no problem. I'm majoring in Engineering.”

“Oh! No way? That sounds difficult. I've heard it's pretty hard.” 

Nicole shrugged, “I've always been interested. What are you majoring in?”

“Chemical Biology,” Waverly smiled. 

“Smart,” Nicole raised her eyebrows, impressed.

Waverly didn't respond, watching as Nicole licked her lips and reached into her chest pocket, pulling out a tube of chapstick. 

“What time did you get here?” Nicole tried small talk.

“About...” Waverly trailed off, taking a moment to think. “I think about thirty minutes ago.”

“Are you hungry? The cafeteria will be open for another hour or so. I mean, it is late, but there should be plenty of food and time to eat.”

“No, my sister and I ate on the way down. We stopped at some fast food place.” 

Nicole nodded and looked over at her stuff, “Oh, hey, I have a power outlet tower if you ever need to use it. They only gave us one outlet on each side.” She rolled her eyes. 

“Yeah, I noticed that. It's really kind of lame, isn't it? Especially with this generation and all the electronics we use.” 

Nicole nodded in agreement.

“Do you play soccer?” Waverly gestured towards the poster on Nicole's wall.

“Oh, yes.” Nicole looked at it, then back to the brunette. “I do. I love sports, honestly. I just prefer playing soccer over the rest.” She shrugged. “But I enjoy playing them all.”

“I bet you're good,” Waverly eyed the girl. 

“I'm not that good,” Nicole let out an awkward laugh. 

“You're probably better than you think. I'll go to some of your games if you're okay with that?” 

“I mean if you're there to support the team, I don't see why not and what would be wrong with it.” 

Waverly nodded and smiled, “So that's it. I will see you at your games. When does the season start?”

“There's no real time it starts. Most of the time we'll be at practice and have an occasional friendly game. When everything starts for the tournaments, that's usually around fall.” Nicole thought for a second. “I think at this school, our biggest month is November.”

Waverly nodded, making a mental note when she was support her new friend. “What position do you play?”

“Midfield. I prefer it over anything else. Sometimes I'll play forward.” Nicole slowly slid her eyes down Waverly before quickly looking up to her face. “Do you play any sports? You look like you're in great shape.”

Waverly let out a small laugh, “That's very kind of you, but I do not. Running and sports are not my forte. Sitting in a lab is more my route. I appreciate the comment though.” Waverly was smiling widely slightly blushing. “Although I was a cheerleader in high school.” 

“Don't cheerleader's run?”

“Yes, that's why I was a cheerleader. I didn't last too long. Not going to lie, I'm surprised I lasted my full freshman year as one.”

“Do you still have the uniform?”

“I'm not sure,” Waverly thought about it for a minute.

“So, Purgatory University. Also known as P.U., but it doesn't seem to smell bad.” Nicole cracked a cringe-worthy dad-like joke.

Waverly laughed at the lame joke, “It's not that bad of a town. It's funny because of the name so a lot of people tend to avoid it. You can usually tell if someone accidentally makes a wrong turn into here.” Waverly paused. “Why did you decide on coming here?”

“Oh, well-”

There was a loud knock on the door. The two girls turned to and saw a tall, muscular, darker man standing in the door way.

“Hi, my names Xavier Dolls. I prefer if everyone calls me Dolls. I'll be your guys' RA and since this is a co-ed dormitory there are some ground rules that need to be set and understood.” Dolls didn't show any expression on his face as he spoke. “There will be a meeting in the common room in about fifteen minutes. Sadly, it's mandatory or I'd just give you a piece of paper to go over and sign.” He let out a forced smile. “See you guys there.” He walked out of the door way and headed down to the next room, doing the same thing.

“Whoa,” Waverly commented. “He seems intense.”

Nicole shrugged, “Yeah, I guess.” She pulled her phone out of her pocket and checked the time. 

“Oh, let me give you my number!” Waverly exclaimed, taking Nicole's phone from her hands. “Just in case one of us gets locked out or something, okay?”

Nicole felt a slight blush creep up on her cheeks as she thought, Or for a booty call... I guess that wouldn't work if we're roommates. 

There was a pinging noise coming from Waverly's phone as she messaged herself from Nicole's phone.

Waverly handed Nicole her phone back and Nicole checked the message, “You named yourself 'Best Roommate ever'?”

Waverly nodded with a huge grin, “Of course because that's what I'm going to be. The best roommate you'll ever have.” She picked up her own phone. “What do you want your name to be?” 

Nicole though about it for a minute, “I guess whatever you want.”

“Hm... How about 'Officer Haught'?” Waverly wiggled her eyebrows, typing in the name before Nicole has a chance to speak. “Okay, it's all in there.” 

“Um, why 'officer'?” 

Waverly shrugged, “You seem like the authority type.”

“Well, I do live with a sheriff... well did before... here,” Nicole rambled.

“Oh, are one of your parents a sheriff?” Waverly had a small smile playing on her lips.

“No, my parents died when I was young. I live with an old family friend, he took me in after they died. He just so happens to be a sheriff.” Nicole forced a sad smile.

“I'm so sorry that happened,” Waverly walked up to Nicole and hugged her. 

I hate sympathy, Nicole thought, accepting the hug anyway. “Thanks.” 

Waverly pulled away, “Well come on, let's go down to the meeting thing.” She grabbed Nicole's hand and tugged on it as she headed down the hallway and down the stairs. 

Nicole obliged and followed after Waverly, letting herself get dragged. 

Once they got to the common room, Waverly looked around, scanning the crowd. “There's no real good spots.” She commented and continued to look until she found two open seats on the side near the back of the room. 

“Hello, everyone,” Xavier Dolls clapped his hands together, getting everyone's attention. “It looks like everyone is here.” He started. “I already introduced myself to most of you. I am Xavier Dolls, I'd prefer if you just call me Dolls.” He has more expression on his face then when he was talking to Nicole and Waverly. “I am the RA for this dormitory. If you have any questions about anything, just ask.” He gave a more relaxed smile. “There are some basic ground rules, it's mostly just common sense. Please don't have sex in the rooms. Honestly, it's totally unsanitary if you try, and inconsiderate. There is a small kitchen in here. Well, not really a kitchen but the school likes to pretend it is. It's just a microwave and a coffee machine. If you decide to microwave fish, reconsider. I don't want the entire place to smell like someones three-day old fish sticks.” Dolls glanced at everyone's faces individually. “You are allowed your own microwave in your own room as long as your roommate is okay with it. You can have a mini fridge too, but for whatever reason, you've got to ask about that first and it has to be approved by the school.” He paused for a moment, taking a moment to think. 

Waverly leaned in to whisper something to Nicole, “We should totally get a microwave.” 

Nicole was about to say something before Dolls started to speak up again.

“No loud music, please. No one wants to hear it. Headphones and earbuds are okay, playing music at a low level is okay too. Boys on odd numbered floors, girls on even.” He hummed and brought his index finger up to his lips. “Curfew is at ten pm on weekdays, eleven on weekends. I understand some of you have late night classes, just show me your schedules before we leave here and I will make an exception. Friends are allowed in your dorm rooms, but once curfew hits they need to leave.” Dolls shrugged after earning a groan from the crowd. “It's just common courtesy. Don't disrupt others if you don't want to be disrupted yourself.” He shrugged again and let out a long breath. “We do have fire drills every once in a while. I think they're about every two months. If you're here during that, I will show you where to go, if you're in a class or with another dorm, don't worry about finding us all you have to do is stick with your group and you should be good.” He smiled showing off his white teeth. “I think that about covers it. Good luck in your classes. The semester doesn't officially start for two days.” With the end of that, he stood in the corner and watched as the crowd dispersed or stood around to chat to some friends or to meet people on their floor.

“He seems intense,” Nicole pointed out. “And you said I seem like someone with authority.”

Waverly rolled her eyes, “He just seems like a guy with a lot of discipline.” Waverly poked Nicole in the chest. “You just seem like the type of person who does things by the book, a person with authority.”

“Oh come on. You're totally the preppy type who likes things perfect.” Nicole smiled, playing along with her new roommate.

“Oh whatever, but if you see me doing pep rallies for the school forget you ever said that because it's true.” Waverly grabbed Nicole's wrist and dragged her over to a group of people to chat to. 

Nicole stood back, watching as her new roommate cheerfully talked to people, easily making friends. She never expected to make a new friend this easy. Nicole always preferred to just go with the flow, while having control over what she did and what was going on around her. In a way, Waverly was right, she did have a bit of authority in her. 

Of course I get stuck with the preppiest person as my roommate. She internally sighed. Well, hopefully our schedules conflict a little bit. Nicole bit her lip and eyed Waverly. She is the preppy kind of cute though. 

“It's getting late,” Waverly appeared in front of her new roommate, holding her phone up to show the time. 

Nicole nodded in agreement.

“We can hangout and explore campus more tomorrow.”

Nicole nodded again and started to turn to the stairs. 

“You seem nice,” Waverly pipped up as they walked up the stairs to their floor.

“Oh, thanks. You seem nice too.” Nicole awkwardly complimented her. 

“When does your first class start?” Waverly tried to make small time.

“I think my earliest class is at eight in the morning. When does yours start?”

“About an hour later than you. My latest class is only until seven.” Waverly stopped in front of their dorm room and opened the door, letting Nicole go in first.

“That's not too bad. I think my latest is about the same time.” Nicole shrugged, turning on the light to their room. “I don't really remember, I'll look tomorrow.” She looked at Waverly. “I shower in the morning but I'll try to be quiet to keep from waking you up.”

“You're fine, I'm a deep sleeper anyway. I think I have three alarms to wake me up.” Waverly let out a small laugh. 

Nicole smiled. She got walked over to her bed and opened the drawers that were under it and pulled out a pair of blue short shorts and a white tank-top. Nicole headed to the bathroom and looked over her shoulder. “I'm going to change.” 

Waverly nodded and opened one of her drawers, shuffling around to find a pair of clothes to sleep in.

Nicole softly closed the door behind her and pressed her back against it. She sighed with relief finally being in a quiet room. She quickly changed and balled up her clothes that she had worn that day. Opening the door Nicole's eyes were trained on the floor, seeing a trail of clothes go over to where Waverly was standing without her shirt on.

“Oh my God!” Waverly squeaked, quickly covering herself up.

Nicole stood there with her eyes wide, “Uh... I didn't see anything?” She realized she was staring and quickly went back into the bathroom. “Let me know when you're done.” Nicole coughed, feeling her cheeks burn. There was a small smile playing at her lips and she bit the inside of her cheek to keep from a full blown smile.

After a minute had passed there was a soft knock on the bathroom door. “Okay!” Waverly called in. “You can come out now.”

“You're decent?” Nicole opened the door and peaked her head out. 

“Yep, all good now.” 

“Okay. Sorry about that.” Nicole apologized as she left the bathroom. She tossed the dirty clothes on the chair to her desk and stood awkwardly staring at Waverly. “I guess I should have asked before I got out.”

“No you're good, it's all good.” Waverly smiled at the redheaded girl. “I honestly figured it would happen at least once, but not so soon.”

Nicole nodded and walked over to her bed. She pulled the blankets back and got into it, laying under the covers. “It was nice meeting you.”

“It was nice meeting you too.”

Waverly turned the lights off and climbed the small ladder to her bed. She quickly got under the covers and closed her eyes with a wide smile. I'm finally here. She thought, heart slightly racing.


	2. Chapter 2

_General Chemistry at eight on Mondays, Wednesdays and Fridays. Engineering Data Analysis at ten-thirty on Mondays and Tuesdays. Physics at twelve on Wednesdays, Thursdays, and Fridays. Calculus at three on Mondays, Tuesdays, and Fridays, and my last class Computer science at five on Wednesdays and Thursdays._ Nicole was looking through her class schedule. Not bad. It gives me time to eat lunch and get a snack in between if I have to. She read it over again, memorizing the schedule and the classroom numbers. _I'll make it on time for dinner too. Can't forget soccer practice on weekends._

The buildings were labeled for each different department. Nicole figured Waverly would mostly be in the 'Science' building. While Nicole had most of her classes in there, at least during her freshman year, she thought they would hardly see each other outside of the cafeteria or in their room. 

Nicole stood up from her desk chair and stretched. She glanced over at Waverly's bed, seeing her hand hanging over the edge, Nicole figured she was still asleep. 

It was a nice day with a few clouds in the sky. Nicole was staring out the window for a while before she heard Waverly stirring in her bed. She turned her head and saw the brunette bolt up. 

“What time is it?” Waverly said in a sudden panic. “Am I going to be late for class?” She nearly fell out of her bed.

“Class doesn't start until tomorrow,” Nicole said, staring up at Waverly.

“That's good,” Waverly laid back down and yawned. “What time is it anyway?”

“Almost ten,” Nicole glanced at the clock on her desk, reading the neon green numbers. 

“I should get up,” Waverly groaned. 

“It seems like you could use your beauty sleep,” Nicole immediately regretted saying that the second it came out. “I-I mean its not like you're not beautiful, you can just get beautifuller... more... more beautiful. If you want to... I-I mean.” Nicole felt her cheeks burn. “You know what, I'm gonna go. I've gotta go. I have... food.” She turned to her desk and grabbed her phone that was sitting next to her laptop and placed it in her jeans pants pocket. “Sorry.” She mumbled.

“Nicole.”

“Yes?” Nicole stopped what she was doing and turned to her roommate. She could feel her face still burning and could feel herself starting to sweat. _Thank you deodorant. Not my brain though. Fuck you brain for not thinking before speaking. Hey that rhymes._ Nicole was proud of her little rhyme she made up inside her head. She realized Waverly was speaking and hadn't been paying much attention to her.

“Let me get changed in the bathroom, so the same mistake doesn't happen,” Waverly jumped off the bed and giggled. “Then we can go, okay?”

“What?” Nicole pressed her lips together and widened her eyes. “I wasn't paying attention.”

“I figured. Let me get changed and we can go to get breakfast, okay?” 

“Oh, yeah okay. That sounds good.” Nicole cleared her throat. “Sorry about what I said. Sometimes I say things before I think and I ramble and it gets bad. Like real bad, like super really bad and I can't get myself to stop, just like I'm doing right now. I'll shut up now.” Nicole went off, finally shutting her mouth, unable to stop staring at Waverly's expression. 

“You are super adorable,” Waverly turned around and opened her nightstand drawers and started pulling out some clean clothes. “I'll get ready quick, okay?” 

Nicole sat on her bed and put her head in her hands. She groaned internally, _I am an idiot... but she did call me adorable._

“You ready?” Waverly emerged sometime later. 

Nicole stood up suddenly and looked at Waverly's outfit. 

She had a low cut black silk shirt on that hung down her body and just barely showed her cleavage. Her short blue jeans matched well with her shirt, and she put on a white sun hat. Waverly had brushed out her hair and kept it down. She had put a pair of sandals where the base was a light brown and the straps were a velvet looking black with a little white flower in the center.

“Where did you get your hat?” Nicole internally facepalmed. _That was seriously the only thing you could say?_

Nicole was wearing a white and black stripped shirt with a pair of dark blue jeans and a pair of white sneakers. She liked to keep her style more of a casual look.

“Oh, I just left it in one of my suitcases.” Waverly pointed at the suitcases laying next to her desk. “Your face was in your hands so I guess you didn't notice me take it out.” Waverly shrugged. “Anyway, let's go. I'm ready for some waffles.” She had a giddy smile playing on her lips as she grabbed a small white clutch bag. Waverly grabbed Nicole's wrist in her other hand and tugged on it. “Let's go.” 

“You seem very excited for waffles,” Nicole kept up with Waverly, keeping herself from being dragged like yesterday to the common room. 

“I love waffles. I could live in a waffle house if they would let me.”

“You tried to, didn't you?” Nicole raised a playful brow.

“It was one time, and I was three,” Waverly's cheeks had a slight pink tone to them. 

“Adorable,” Nicole smiled, walking besides Waverly. She had only just realized that Waverly had let go of her wrist and had her hands swinging at her sides. 

“Do you have a boyfriend?” Waverly suddenly asked.

“What?” Nicole looked at her, caught off guard. 

“Do you have a boyfriend?” Waverly looked at Nicole, smiling sweetly. “My boyfriend and I are long distance right now. Well, kind of. My family isn't too far from here. Living here just saves time from driving back and forth.”

Nicole felt and pang in her chest, but she shook her head, “No. I don't have a boyfriend.” 

“Did you have to leave him behind?” Waverly had stopped walking she had a look of concern on her face. “You looked lost in thought. Did you leave someone behind? Where you live?”

Nicole thought for a second before speaking up, _More like a huge girl crush._ Nicole bit her tongue to keep from saying that out loud, and to keep from a full on blush. She opened her mouth to speak, but closed it. Trying one more time, she opened her mouth to speak. “Yeah, something like that.”

“Here, let me show you a picture of my boyfriend. Maybe one of his friends and you can hook up!” Waverly quickly opened her clutch bag and pulled out her phone, she went to her pictures and scrolled through until she reached a picture of a guy with an unbuttoned white, and light blue plaid shirt on.

He looked about average. Short dirty blond hair, tall and muscular.

“His name's Champ. Well, not really, but everyone calls him that.” 

“Uh-huh,” Nicole nodded politely. “He's not bad looking.” 

“Yeah. I miss him...” Waverly trailed off, biting her bottom lip. 

“So, what kind of waffles do you like?” Nicole quickly changed the subject.

Waverly looked up and turned off her phone's screen and she shoved it in her clutch bag. She caught up with Nicole and walked in sync with the redhead. “I like chocolate chip waffles with strawberries on them. Maybe some whipped cream.” She licked her lips. “Oh, maybe some chocolate syrup on top, or raspberry.” Waverly's stomach audibly growled. “I'm hungry.” 

Nicole smiled, “I can tell.” 

They reached the cafeteria and the smell of various breakfast foods washed over the two girls. 

“My mouth is watering,” Waverly grabbed Nicole's hand and pulled her into the line. “Know what you want to eat?” 

“Probably some cereal... or a doughnut I love donuts.” 

“Get something better, like waffles or pancakes.” 

“You like waffles, and I like donuts.” Nicole grabbed a tray from the pile at the start of the line. “Oh you don't have to get a tray. I can carry it on here.” Nicole said when she noticed Waverly had reached for one of the dark green trays.

“Oh, you sure?” Waverly's hand hovered by the trays.

“Yeah, I've got it,” Nicole insisted.

“Thanks,” Waverly stood behind her as they looked at the various types of food. “Where are the waffles?” 

“At the way end,” Nicole pointed down the line. She looked up at the worker behind the counter. “Hi, can I have two powdered donuts and a bowl of Lucky Charms?” 

The woman behind the counter placed two donuts in a white paper bag and placed them on the tray. She grabbed a bowl and poured some Lucky Charms into a black plastic bowl and places two cartons of whole milk next to them.

“Thank you,” Nicole said politely, smiling at the woman behind the counter.

She smiled back.

“Okay, to the waffles!” Waverly insisted, leading them down until they reached the waffles and pancakes. “Hi! Can I have two chocolate chip waffles, and a fruit bowl? And some syrup and butter on the waffles, please?” Waverly said sweetly to the man behind the counter.

“Sure,” he said in a deep voice. The man grabbed two waffles and placing them on a white plastic plate. He gently set them on the tray and leaned over, grabbing a fruit bowl for Waverly. He also placed two small square packets of butter and a small bottle of maple syrup on the tray for her.

“Sweet.” 

The man just smiled as they bounced off to find a table to sit at. 

The cafeteria was pretty crowed. After looking around for a minute, Waverly pointed at a table on the side near the back.

Nicole placed the tray down on the round table. She slammed her knee into one of the light brown chairs that were scattered around. Biting her lip and ignoring the slight pain, she sat down across from Waverly.

“So,” Waverly started, taking a bite of her waffles. She had spread the butter on top and poured some syrup on it. There was some fruit scattered all over the top of them. “What's your schedule like? You never got the chance to tell me.”

“Right,” Nicole said with a mouth full of a powdered doughnut 

Waverly giggled.

“What?” Nicole asked. 

“You've got powder all over your lips.”

Nicole grabbed a napkin and quickly wiped it all off, “U-Um...” She stuttered, a bit embarrassed. “My schedule. Right.” She cleared her throat. “I have General Chemistry on Mondays, Wednesdays, and Fridays at eight. Um...” Nicole paused trying to remember what her schedule had said. 

Waverly' pulled out a piece of paper and put it on the table, “I have mine written down. I can read it off and maybe we'll have a same class?” She looked at Nicole with a small smile.

There was something in her eye that Nicole couldn't quite read, but she nodded and took another bite of a doughnut She made sure to wipe her mouth off immediately after.

Waverly cleared her throat and sat up a little straighter causing her shirt to fall down a little bit, “I have Earth and Planetary on Tuesdays and Thursdays and nine in the morning. Chemistry on Monday, Thursday, and Friday at four.”

“In the morning?” Nicole interrupted her.

“I'm not even breathing that early.” 

“Right,” Nicole snorted.

“Reading and Composition on Mondays, Wednesdays, and Fridays at ten-thirty. Um... Physics on Wednesday, Thursday, and Friday at noon.”

“Wait, at twelve? What room? Who is your instructor.” Nicole questioned rapidly. 

“Oh, it's in room three-oh-seven.”

“I'm pretty sure I have that class too.”

“You do?” Waverly tried to hold back a smile but couldn't. She felt a little giddy.

“Yeah, for sure. I hope I do anyway.” 

Waverly kept smiling as she continued to read her schedule off, “And I have Calculus on Tuesdays and Wednesdays. It's my last class so its at six.”

“If you ever need help in any math class, I'm super good at it.”

“No way? Thank you! I'm terrible at math. I'm surprised I'm even in Calc.” Waverly took huge bite of her waffle.

“Yeah, it's no problem,” Nicole finished her second doughnut She opened the milk and poured it into the bowl of cereal. “I don't have a spoon.” She turned around and realized that the plastic spoon dispenser was at the front of the line. “I'll be right back.” 

Waverly watched as Nicole got up and stretch. She watched as Nicole's stripped shirt lifted up her stomach just a little to expose some skin. Waverly bit her lip, staring at the small piece of exposed skin. 

Shaking her head, Waverly noticed she was staring at Nicole as she walked to get a spoon. _Jesus she has a nice ass._ Waverly felt herself get hot and could feel color rush into her face. Leaning down over her plate of food, she shoveled her waffled and fruit into her mouth to keep herself from speaking when Nicole got back. _I've got a boyfriend who I love. It's not right to think of other people. Let alone a girl. I'm not into girls. I don't even think Nicole is either._

“Hey,” Nicole sat back down. “You okay? Suddenly get an urge of hunger?” The redhead was smiling.

“No,” Waverly swallowed her food. “No, I just... they're so good so I wanted to eat them before they got cold, that's all.” 

Nicole gave her a look, “No waffle is that good.”

“I bet they were better than your donuts.”

“Oh there is no way they were,” Nicole teased. She took a spoonful of her cereal and rolled her eyes back. “Mm...” She finished chewing. “So much better than your lame waffles.” 

“They were not lame! You're lame.” Waverly played back. She used her fingers to eat a piece of a left over mango on her plate. “This mango definitely is better than what you're eating. Healthier too.”

Nicole shrugged and slurped her spoon full of cereal, “When you're athletic, as long as you eat in portions, I can eat whatever I want.” She smiled widely, showing off her white teeth. “So, what's your family like?”

“That is not true about eating whatever you want.” Waverly looked down at her fruit. “My family?” 

Nicole nodded. 

“My family is... a family. I guess its like the average family. Delusional. Caring and understanding. Well, at least my older sister, Wynonna.” Waverly had a distant look in her eyes. “My mother left really early in my life, I don't really remember her much.” Her shoulder slumped. “My dad died, I don't remember too much about him but from what I understand he wasn't a great guy. I have two older sisters, Willa and Wynonna.” Waverly paused. 

“You don't have to continue if you don't feel comfortable. I didn't mean to pry.” Nicole had a look of concern on her face. 

Waverly smiled sadly at her, “It's okay. Well, my oldest sister, Willa, she kind of ran away, I guess. My sister Wynonna did the same, but she came back. Her and I are super close now and I love her to death. She doesn't make the best decisions but she's a really great person. I mean she protects me all the time and keeps me away from harm, but she also doesn't sugar coat things whenever I ask.”

Nicole nodded and placed a sympathetic hand out for Waverly, who graciously took it.

“I really hate sympathy,” Nicole commented. “But for some reason I feel like you want it.”

Waverly shrugged, “I appreciate the sentiment, I really do, but I'm tired of it, honestly.”

Nicole nodded, “I get it.” She pulled back and crossed her arms over her chest. “Are you competitive?” 

“Only in everything,” Waverly rolled her eyes, grateful for the subject change. 

“How can you be competitive and not play in a single sport? That's just crazy talk!” Nicole leaned forwards. She rested her head in her hands. 

“I play other things. Oh, and you bet your pretty little butt that I will get a better grade than you in our one shared class.”

“You're on,” Nicole smirked.

“So why don't you have a boyfriend? Do you want one?” Waverly changed the subject.

“Oh, I'm not really sure,” Nicole was caught off guard. “I've tried in the past, I guess.” She shrugged ignoring the second part of that question.

“Maybe you'll find someone here?”

“Maybe,” Nicole didn't add anything else to the conversation. 

They sat in silence for the rest of breakfast. 

“Do you want to explore town?” Waverly pipped up.

“Yeah, that sounds fun. Do you have any places in mind? You probably know it around here better.”

“Actually there's a bar that's not too far from here,” Waverly smiled and stood up, grabbing the tray with their dishes and trash. 

“Oh I've got it,” Nicole stood up and tried to grab the tray but Waverly had pulled it away too fast.

“You carried it to the table, I'll bring it to the trash. But how does that bar sound? We can just wander around campus for a bit and check everything out. Maybe we can find our classes. Later we can head to the bar and hangout. Maybe we'll see some people from our school and make some friends.” Waverly was hopeful. 

“That sounds good,” Nicole agreed.

The girls walked over to the trashcan and dumped the tray. There was a bucket that had a label for the dishes that they had used. 

 

____

 

“Come on!” Waverly dragged Nicole through a crowd as they headed into the bar. 

It was a very well known bar called Shorty's. A lot of the people were from their school, but most people were locals. 

Waverly had recognized some people from their dorm and was dragging Nicole to the table they sat at to get to know them and possibly become friends. 

“I swear they're from our building,” Waverly was swerving between people, apologizing as she went.

Nicole was holding onto the back of her shirt.

After they had eaten breakfast the two girls had wandered around campus finding their classes and finding out they did in fact have Physics together. They went to the soccer field so Nicole could see where she would be practicing and be playing her home games. They had walked up and down the bleachers finding the perfect spot for Waverly to sit in to cheer her on. 

Once they finished all that, the two of them had gone back to their dorm room so Waverly could quickly change into something nicer, considering she was hoping to run into her boyfriend. 

Nicole thought she didn't need to change because she looked really good in the current clothes, but Waverly had insisted they head back because she wanted to look extra good. 

They were back in the dorm room for a good two hours while Waverly picked out several outfits and compared before finally deciding on white lace detail shirt with a light brown leather jacket. She had on black leggings and a pair of black low top boots.

Almost a full hour was spent on makeup alone. Waverly had to have her makeup just right. 

Once Waverly had finished with her makeup and had changed, she emerged from the bathroom.

“How do I look?” She asked a star-struck Nicole.

“I-I,” It took Nicole a minute to catch her words. “I think you look good.” Was all she had managed to say without sounding like a total bumbling idiot. 

Waverly had blushed and asked if she wanted to do her makeup, but Nicole declined. 

Nicole had stayed in the same clothes she had on that day, figuring she wouldn't need to change. There was no one for her to impress, nor did she want to get too much attention from anyone outside Waverly or a group of potential friends. 

After a while of socializing with some of their peers, they had all exchanged numbers. Nicole and Waverly had ventured off to do their own thing.

“Do you want anything to drink?” Waverly asked Nicole as she looked around, scanning the crowd.

“Oh, no thanks I'm not good at holding my alcohol. I might order something to eat though.” Nicole looked at the bar that sat in the center with several people surrounding it or sitting in the red cushioned stools. 

There were tables scattered all around and most were taken up with an occasional table empty. A couple of people were playing darts against the back wall, near the entrance to the basement. Some people were at the pool tables that were farther from the center.

“You sure?” Waverly finally looked at Nicole. “I'm just going to get myself some whiskey.”

“No, I'm good.” 

Waverly nodded and headed to the bar and placed her order to the older woman standing behind it. 

After a few minutes Waverly was walking back with two glasses with a dark liquid and some ice in them.

“Here,” Waverly extended her hand with one of the glasses in it. “You're tense. It'll help you relax.”

“Waverly, I'm not good at holding my alcohol,” Nicole tried to push the glass away.

“Just one drink, then I swear I will buy you food, okay?” 

Nicole reluctantly took it, “One drink.” 

Waverly smiled and took a small sip from her glass, “I did order you a double bacon cheese burger though. It should be here in a little bit.” 

“Oh, that sounds good,” Nicole took a sip of the drink. “Have you found Champ?”

Waverly's face dropped and she got teary eyed, “I did and... it wasn't the best.” 

“Oh?” Nicole was genuinely concerned.

“He was with some random girl in the corner and... well I guess he was cheating on me.” Waverly slumped her shoulders and sniffled. She quickly wiped her nose and used a napkin to pat her eyes dry as to not mess up her eyeliner and mascara.

Nicole bit her lip and nodded slowly, taking another sip of her drink.

“It's just... how could you do that to someone? Especially if you say you love them. You know what I mean?” Waverly looked at Nicole with hope in her eyes.

“Yeah, I understand. Some people are just selfish I guess.”

Waverly nodded, “Yeah, more like they're just assholes.”

Nicole chuckled and Waverly gave a small, sad smile.

“Let's just get drunk and forget about everything until tomorrow, okay?” Waverly suggested. “I just want to drown in my sorrows, if I'm being honest.” 

“Uh, I don't hold my alcohol well, and I'd rather not get drunk. Especially since tomorrow is our first day of class.” 

Nicole's burger had arrived at the table, along with two shot glasses and an unopened bottle of whiskey.

“Here you two go,” the older woman from behind the counter placed the platter with the food and the cups down. She put the bottle down last, careful not to drop it. She turned to Nicole and smiled sweetly. “Hi, I'm Gus. Waverly told me you're her dorm mate.” 

“Yes, hi,” Nicole smiled politely back at the older woman. “I am. I think I'm her friend now too.”

The woman nodded knowingly, “Seems like it.” She turned to Waverly. “If you need anymore, let me know okay?” 

Waverly nodded, “Thanks, Gus.”

“Waverly,” Nicole scolded. “You said one drink.” 

“I feel like getting drunk tonight.”

Nicole sighed and took a bite of her burger, “This burger is so freaking good.” 

Waverly smiled, “I'm glad you like it.” She poured two shots and handed one to Nicole. “Cheers.” She handed one of the glasses to Nicole and downed hers.

“Cheers,” Nicole said, downing her drink.


	3. Chapter 3

_Thud._

Nicole felt a soft object hit her in the back of the head and heard a beeping noise that was constantly going off. She groaned and open her eyes. “What is that noise?”

“It's your alarm,” Waverly spoke softly.

“What hit me?” Nicole slowly sat up, rubbing her temples. 

“Your alarm has been going off for the last three minutes,” Waverly shrugged. “I couldn't figure out how else to wake you up.” 

“Mm..” Nicole grumbled. “Sorry.” She slowly got up and turned off the alarm on her desk. “I told you I can't handle my alcohol.”

Waverly smiled and giggled, “You are so right.”

“How are you not hung over?”

“I didn't have, like, five shots and two glasses of whiskey like you did.” 

Nicole groaned in response.

“Here, I'll get you some aspirin and a bottle of water,” Waverly hopped out of her bed, landing with a soft thump on the ground. She walked over to where she placed her suitcases and opened a few of the pouches before coming up with a bottle of aspirin and a water bottle. “I got a water bottle on our way back last night. I figured this might happen.” She smiled and handed Nicole three pills. 

“Thanks,” the redhead took the pills and chugged half the bottle of water. “I've got to get ready.” She groaned and sat on the ground, opening her drawers. 

Waverly climbed back up the small ladder and laid back in bed. She closed her eyes and heard the bathroom door close softly and the shower turn on. 

Fifteen minutes had passed when Nicole emerged from the shower looking a lot less hungover. 

Nicole had a dark blue loose fitting v neck shirt and a pair of light blue skinny jeans, which her phone barely fit in the pocket. She had put on the same pair of white sneakers she had on the other day. Her red hair was still damp after the quick shower, making it look darker. 

“Bye,” Nicole shouted as she shoved a couple of notebooks and some pencils into a black backpack before finally getting up and leaving their shared room.

Waverly just closed her eyes, trying to catch at least another hour of sleep.

 

____

 

Nicole could feel her head still pounding even after taking the aspirin Waverly had given her. She rubbed her temples and headed to the cafeteria to grab some coffee and a quick bite to eat. 

_I really hope I didn't do or say anything stupid when I was drunk._ Nicole stood in line, staring at the ground, trying to stabilize her spinning head. 

“Hey, Nicole Haught, right?” A familiar voice sounded.

Nicole looked up and noticed Dolls, her dorm RA, standing in front of her. She focused her eyes on him and gave an awkward wave. “Hi. Yeah, Nicole Haught.” Nicole extended her hand. “You're Xavier Dolls, or just Dolls as you prefer.” She gave him a small smile. 

Dolls took her hand, giving her a firm hand shake, “What are you doing out and about this early?” His facial expression was a bit relaxed, but mostly expressionless. The taller, muscular, man had on a white, skin tight, long sleeved shirt and a loose pair of dark blue jeans on with a black belt holding them in place. He took a step forward, following the line, his black running shoes making a soft thud on the ground. 

“I've got class in a bit,” Nicole followed behind him. “My first class starts at eight.” She pulled her phone out of her pants pocket. “I have time for breakfast, so I figured I'd get some.” The redhead gave a slight shrug and put the phone back in her pocket. 

The taller man nodded, “Most people take later classes. They like sleeping in.” 

“Yeah, I figured. I only saw one person in the common room.” 

“What's your breakfast of choice?”

“Mostly donuts. Sometimes cereal. Coffee today is a definite.” Nicole grabbed a tray and held it as she scanned the food in front of her. “I think I'm going to try something different today.”

“I recommend the bacon,” Doll said as he pointed at a few pieces of bacon on his tray. He looked up at a man behind the counter. “Can I have some sausage too?”

The man handed him a plate with some sausage links. 

Dolls gave the man a slight nod. He stood and waited for Nicole to decide on what she was going to get. 

“I think I'll go with bacon and some scrambled eggs,” She said to the man behind the counter. 

The two of them walked down until they reached the cups. Nicole grabbed a mug and placed her tray on top of a counter that held the orange juice and two different coffee pots, one for regular coffee and one for decaff. She poured some regular coffee into her mug and grabbed two small creamers and a spoon.

Dolls grabbed a mug and poured some regular coffee in the cup. “Where are we sitting?” He grabbed his tray and stood behind Nicole. 

“No idea, but it is pretty empty in here,” Nicole walked over to the closest available table and placed the tray down.

Dolls put his tray across from Nicole's and sat down. His eyes scanned the room before focusing on the girl in front of him. “So, what are you majoring in? Why did you decide on going to school here?” He took a bite of his bacon. 

“Well,” Nicole started, taking a sip of her coffee. “I'm majoring in Engineering and I've done a lot of research about which school I wanted to go to.” She took a bite of her scrambled eggs. “These are better than I expected.” Nicole smiled slightly. “This place was my first choice... for two reasons. I didn't want to stay in my home town and I liked their engineering program.” 

Dolls nodded at her. 

Nicole sat there quietly, expecting a response from Dolls. After receiving silence, she tried conversation with him. “So, what about you? Why become an RA?” 

Dolls shrugged, “I didn't want to originally. It's not really something I ever wanted.” He paused and took a sip of his coffee. “I just wanted to do my own thing, you know? Play sports, go to class, graduate. I didn't have to be the top of my class.” Dolls leaned back in his chair. “I got asked because apparently I seem to be the most 'well put' person they've seen.” He gave a slight smile, using finger quotes. “I was going to decline it but they said they couldn't find anyone else, so I just accepted. They gave me a list of things to do and to say, so that's what I did and I guess I'm the go-to person for our dormitory.”

Nicole nodded, “Who are 'they'?” 

“The school.” 

Nicole squinted and took a bite of her bacon, “You do seem intense, you know that right?” 

“I've been told. The thing is, I'm not here to be buddy-buddy with everyone. I don't mind helping people out every once in a while.” Dolls grabbed a piece of sausage and bacon. He wrapped the bacon around the sausage and took a bite. “I'm just here to keep the dorm in order, at least for this year. Next year I won't be here.”

“What sports do you play?”

“Football, mostly. I wrestle too. You play?”

Nicole nodded with a full mouth, “Yeah.” She swallowed her food. “I play soccer. I love it.”

“Good for you. I feel like everyone should be in some sort of club or sport.” Dolls suddenly stood up, picking up his tray. “I've gotta head out, got class in about ten minutes.” 

Nicole pulled her phone out of her pocket and glanced at the time. “It's seven-forty.” She looked up and noticed Dolls left. Confused, Nicole looked around, not seeing the man anywhere. Hesitantly, she finished up her food before heading to her first class, but not before sending a quick text message to Waverly. 

_Have a good first day!_

Nicole rubbed her temples one last time, trying to calm her headache. She got up and put the dishes and tray away before grabbing her backpack and heading for her first class of the semester. 

 

____

 

_Beep. Beep. Beep._

Waverly heard her phone's alarm going off. She slowly sat up and hopped off her bed.

Waverly yawned and stretched her arms over her head until she felt her back crack. Satisfied with the feeling, Waverly opened the drawers in her nightstand and grabbed a red shirt with black stripes going across it. She pulled out a gray pencil skirt and a white blazer. 

Turning the shower on to the hottest temperature, Waverly quickly brushed her teeth, getting herself ready for her first day of college. 

Before she got into the shower, Waverly went and grabbed her phone and brought it into the bathroom. She opened her music and put it on shuffle and set her phone on the bathroom counter. She heard a soft 'ping' come from her phone and she looked at the message from her roommate, Nicole. Waverly smiled as she read the message and the soft beat of her music started up as she quickly hopped into the shower.

 

____

 

_It's only eight twenty-three._ Waverly bit her bottom lip as she looked at the cafeteria. _I have plenty of time for breakfast._ She walked in and noticed there was a decent sized line. _The line can't be that long of a wait._ Waverly walked up to the back of the line and grabbed one of the trays. She scanned the various foods and decided on a powdered doughnut and a fruit cup and a cup of coffee with french vanilla creamer.

Satisfied with her choices, Waverly found a near by table and sat down and put down her beige book bag next to her feet. She opened her phone and took a picture of the doughnut. Waverly scrolled down to Nicole's number and sent a quick message. 

_I've been hanging out with you too much. :)_

Waverly smiled and pressed 'send'.

She took her time eating breakfast since she didn't have her first class until ten-thirty. Monday's were easy days for her. Waverly had set up her schedule so she only had two classes on Monday's and there was a huge gap inbetween to catch up on any reading or any homework or projects that she had to do for a different class. It also gave her time to catch up with Nicole or any classmates she befriended. There was time to call or message Wynonna if her she ever needed Waverly or if Waverly ever needed to talk to her sister. 

After finishing her breakfast, Waverly decided to head to the library to get some reading in before her first class. 

The library was the biggest building on campus, which made it the easiest to find. 

Waverly smiled widely as she looked at the old, brick building. She took in the smell of old books as she entered the building. 

“Hello,” an older lady, sitting behind a desk, said politely. There was a computer soft illuminating light onto the side of her face. “Do you need help finding anything?” She pushed her large glasses up her nose.

“No thank you,” Waverly responded to the older woman. “I'm just going to do a bit of reading before class starts.” 

The woman nodded and turned back to her computer.

Waverly headed into the library, sitting at one of the many, dark brown tables. She pulled out one of those old plastic school chairs from underneath the table and sat uncomfortably. Some of the blue paint was flaking off of the chair, revealing a white undercoat. 

Waverly fidgeted around a bit until she got as comfortable as she could in the chair. She put her book bag on the top of the table and pulled out her “Principles of Sociological Inquiry – Qualitative and Quantitative Methods” book and started skimming through it to get a better understanding of what to expect in her upcoming class.

 

____

 

“And on this slide, you can clearly see...”

Nicole toned the voice out, letting it trail off as she stared blankly at the power point in front of her.

Of course the world would put Nicole Haught with the most boring, monotonous old man of an instructor for a class she would have expected to love. 

Nicole was making an effort, at least she was trying to make an effort to pay attention without almost falling asleep or drifting off. Every once in a while something would catch her attention and she wouldn't even look away, but every so slowly, the sound of her professors voice would drag her back down to feeling drowsy. 

_Focus. Just gotta focus. It's not even that bad. Take notes, lots of notes, you need notes. Notes are good. We love notes here in Nicole's head._ Nicole was desperate to try anything to keep herself awake so she started to scribble down whatever sounded important. 

Every so often she would raise her hand and ask questions about anything to make the class seem more lively. Mostly, Nicole would ask about if they were going to try building something related to what they were going to be learning. The answer was yes, for the most part. It had actually made the time go by faster and she did learn a lot more by doing that. 

“Please don't forget to bring your 'Enterprise Big Data Engineering, Analytics, and Management' book next time we meet. There's a lot we're going over in that.” The instructor shouted as most of the class was already out the door. 

Nicole pulled out her phone and checked the time, noticing she had a message from Nedley and one from Waverly. 

_It's only one, I've got time before my next class._ Nicole opened the message from Waverly first. She smiled at the picture of the powdered doughnut and Waverly's caption. Nicole quickly sent a simple text message back to her roommate. She opened the message from Nedley who was just asking how she was and to have a good first day of school. Nicole hesitated before sending him a message back saying she was doing good and her roommate seemed nice and that her first two classes were going well. 

Nicole headed towards the cafeteria to get herself a lunch and maybe a coffee to help herself wake up a bit more from her last class. 

Once Nicole walked into the cafeteria she looked around and noticed her roommate was sitting by herself, hunched into a book. There was a small plate with a sandwich that had a couple of bites in it.

Nicole went to the, mostly, empty line and grabbed herself a bowl of mac and cheese. She walked over to Waverly's table and sat down. “Hey!” She said cheerfully. “How's your first day going? How was that doughnut? Better than your waffles, I bet.”

Waverly looked up from her book and smiled widely once she realized it was Nicole at her table, “Hi! It's going good. I don't have many classes today, but I've been in the library a lot today.” The brunette looked at Nicole's bowl of food. “How's your day going? How's the macaroni?” 

“I just got out of the most boring class every,” Nicole placed her arm on the table and laid her head on it. “Well.” She started, lifting her head back up. “It wasn't the most boring class. The professor was boring. I made it a lot better by asking totally unnecessary questions, and a lot of them.” Nicole took a bite of her food, swallowing before she spoke up again. “I just hope it made everyone else have a better time.” 

“That sucks. I always hate having terrible instructors. I feel like schools should pay more attention to who they have.”

Nicole nodded vigorously, “I completely agree. Don't get me wrong, the guy seems nice, but he's just ancient. It's like a monotonous speaking dinosaur.” 

Waverly let out a soft chuckle and shook her head. She reached for her sandwich and took a small bite.

“What are you reading anyway?” 

“Just stuff for class. My next one doesn't start until later but I always enjoying trying to be ahead a little.”

Nicole squinted and leaned back in her chair, arms playfully folded over her chest, “You can't do that when we have our one class together. That's cheating.”

“Whatever,” Waverly smiled. “How is it cheating though? There's no ground rules.”

“Okay,” Nicole leaned forward, placing her elbows on the table. “Let's set some ground rules then. Rule number one, no going ahead of what we're learning in the class.”

Waverly nodded along, “I mean I guess that's fair enough. Rule number two... for group activities, you and I are partners for all of them.” 

Nicole thought about it for a minute, “Fair enough.” She took a bite of her food and slowly chewed it. “If either of us think up any more rules, we have to tell each other and both of us have to agree upon it.”

“Is that a rule?” Waverly raised an eye brow.

“I guess it is.”

“Deal.”

The two roommates stuck out their hands and gave each other a firm handshake.

Waverly squinted and didn't let go of Nicole's hand for a few seconds, in order to try to be more intimidating. 

Nicole let Waverly keep her hand in hers. The redhead could feel the warmth radiating off of her face as she stared blankly at her 'opponent'. She was trying to make herself seem a bit more intense by squeezing Waverly's hand a bit tighter and clenching her jaw.

Waverly finally let go of her roommates hand, “How's your hangover? You feeling better?”

“Oh, yeah. I guess I didn't drink as much as I thought.” Nicole let her body relax and she took a bite of her food. “Maybe it was my breakfast I had this morning with Dolls.”

Waverly tilted her head, “Dolls? Our RA? Why did you have breakfast with him?”

“I don't know,” Nicole shrugged. “I was just standing in line trying to keep the world from spinning and he just happened to be the person in front of me.”

Waverly felt a pang of jealousy in her chest. Shaking it off, she focused back on Nicole. “Did you two sit together?”

“Well... yeah.” 

“What did you two talk about?”

“Um...” Nicole started.“We talked about school and sports. It wasn't really anything interesting.” 

“Do you like him?” Waverly suddenly blurted. 

“What?” Nicole shot her eyebrows up, widening her eyes. “No?” _Should I tell her?_

“You don't?”

Nicole shook her head, “Nope. I've got my eye on someone else.” 

Waverly nodded and leaned back in her chair, “Can I ask who?” 

Nicole thought about it for a minute, “I mean you definitely can, but it doesn't mean I'll tell you who.” 

Waverly smiled, her eyes looking brighter, “Can I take a guess who?” 

“It's not like we know many other people here besides each other.” 

Waverly opened her mouth, then closed it again, deciding not to continue on with the conversation. “Do you want to watch a movie tonight? We can use your laptop, or mine, it doesn't matter.”

“Yeah, that sounds like a good idea,” Nicole suddenly stood up. “I have to go, class starts soon.” The redhead pulled her backpack over her shoulder. “Don't forget you have class started soon too.” 

“Yeah, I know,” Waverly smiled and gave Nicole a small wave. “I'll see you tonight. Decide on a movie or we can find one later!” She shouted as Nicole was walking out of the building. Waverly caught herself staring after the girl with her mouth slightly opened. She shook her head and focused back on her book, trying to push her awkward staring out of her mind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! So I'm not entirely satisfied with this chapter, I think I re-wrote it like 3 times or something like that. I hope you guys enjoy it though. 
> 
> I very much appreciate all of you guys who read this and the comments and the kudos and yeah.


	4. Chapter 4

The weekend was approaching, which meant Nicole had soccer practice soon. It mostly to meet the other girls on the team and to meet the coach and get a better understanding of their schedule, and it also meant homework.

Most of the two girls' classes had already given them book work and an occasional project. Their shared class already had a group project, they were both determined to get the top grade on, especially Waverly. 

The both of them had also decided to have a movie night at least once a week, especially since they both seemed to have enjoyed the first movie that had been picked, even though it was a Disney movie. They had started making lists of which movie they wanted the other person to see, or movies they both wouldn't mind re-watching together.

Nicole had scanned her list a few times, crossing off a few movies here and there and adding a few as she thought of some she had really enjoyed when she was younger or even some she had enjoyed recently. 

“Hey!” Waverly had pushed open their room door. “Hey, I've got an idea for our physics project. Hear me out, okay?”

Nicole kept her eyes on the brunette.

“Floating magnets.”

“Floating... magnets...?” Nicole squinted her eyes in confusion.

“Yes! Floating magnets. We'll get a guaranteed A for it.” Waverly beamed at the idea. She went into a detailed explanation of how she figured they could test out the project and who would work on what. 

While Waverly was going off on it, Nicole kept her eyes trained on the girls face. 

Waverly had on, once again, a low cut, white shirt that showed off the top of her cleavage and some very short jean shorts. 

The weather had been warm the past few days so Waverly had been wearing most of her 'summer wardrobe'. Most of her recent clothes had consisted of very short shorts and loose fitting shirts that would hang low that would often distract Nicole. 

“You up for that?” Waverly had sat on Nicole's bed, something she'd been doing a lot recently.

“Yeah,” Nicole was sitting at her desk writing something in one of her notebooks for class. She turned around to face her roommate. “Yeah, that sounds good. Just let me know when you're ready to start it.”

“You have soccer practice tomorrow right?” 

Nicole nodded, “Yeah I'm excited to start practice. I know the season hasn't started just yet, but I'm hoping we actually get to play a little bit.”

“Do you think I can go with?” There was a sparkle in Waverly's eye when she asked the question. 

“Sure,” Nicole smiled at the idea. “I can't promise you any game play though. It might be boring. I think it's mostly going to be about meeting the other girls and what positions we're expected to play.”

Waverly shrugged, “So? Maybe we can go out to eat after or something. Not at the cafeteria, like a restaurant or a bar or something.” 

“Yeah, that sounds good, Waves. I've got to finish this up really quick.” Nicole gestured to her notebook. 

“Oh, yeah. Sorry about that.” Waverly laid back in Nicole's bed. She kicked off her sandals and let them fall to the ground. “Let me know when you're finish.” 

Nicole rolled her brown eyes and let out a soft laugh. She turned back around and focused on finishing her work. 

Waverly put her phone down on her stomach as she looked at the redhead. She's noticed herself staring more and more at her this last week. Often, Waverly had caught herself staring more and more at Nicole this last week. She would watch as her roommate would be walking out of the cafeteria for her next class, or would watch as Nicole would get ready in the morning. Sometimes Waverly would catch herself thinking about the redhead during a boring lecture, or when she was in the library and had started to zone out. She figured she was just glad they were friends and that she wanted to be supportive of her roommate. 

Nicole stretched her arms over her head, her shirt slightly lifting up, revealing a small slit of her skin. 

Waverly's eyes instinctively went towards the small strip. She licked her lips and bit her bottom lip. 

 

____

 

“Go Nicole!” Waverly raised her hands in the air, cheering on her friend. “Kick some butt!” 

Nicole smiled and blushed, figuring she could pull off the redness of her face from running around so much. 

The soccer practice they had gone to was mostly talking, but the coach wanted to see what each girl could do in different positions. Nicole was mostly a midfielder, but she played as a defender every so often.

“Oh... ouch,” Waverly winced as Nicole got tackled, causing her to do a flip and land on her back. “You're still doing great!” Waverly continued to cheer on as her teammates helped her up.

Nicole wiped some grass off her white shorts, even though there was a green stain straight up the leg. Her side of the team was wearing their away colors; white shorts, and white jerseys with dark blue sleeves. The other team had on their home game colors, dark blue shorts, and dark blue shirts with a white horizontal line going across the middle. They had decided on their numbers, which were white on their home game colors, and dark blue on their away game colors. Nicole had gone with the number '27'.

The redhead's team was winning. It was three to two. She had contributed one of the goals and had assisted another one.

One of the taller girls on the team ran up next to Nicole and pointed towards Waverly, “Your girlfriend seems to be really proud of you.” She smiled, slightly out of breath. “It's good she's supporting you.” She pulled her high ponytail out of her long, dark brown hair and leaned forward, gathering all of her hair on the top of her head.

“She's not my girlfriend,” Nicole ran off to the other side of the field. She only turned around to look at the girl once she got into position. _But I wish she was._ Nicole shook that thought out of her head and focused on the game they had going on.

The final whistle blew a few minutes later. Waverly cheered as she ran onto the field to give Nicole a hug. 

“You're sweaty.”

“Thanks captain obvious,” Nicole snorted. 

“I'm just saying,” Waverly poked Nicole in the side. “Dinner tonight?” 

“Not your girlfriend, huh?” The same brunette from earlier mocked as she walked by the two girls. 

Nicole turned to her and squinted her eyes at her. She quickly turned back to Waverly and smiled. “Dinner sounds good. Where at?” 

“Wait, what did that girl say?” Waverly tried to look around Nicole's taller figure. 

“Nothing, just ignore her,” Nicole turned around and saw all the other girls were standing around the coach. “I'll be right back.” She ran off towards the group. 

 

____

 

_Girlfriend?_ Waverly thought as she was following a hostess who was leading her and Nicole to a table. 

The hostess suddenly stopped and placed two menus on the table.

“Thank you,” Nicole sat down and opened her menu. “Do you know what you want?” 

Waverly sat across from her, a bit distracted. She opened the menu and scanned it. “Not sure.” 

The girls had gone back to their dorm to change into something nicer. Nicole decided on a white tank top with a black button up that she left unbuttoned, and a pair of black dress pants. Waverly was wearing a white sundress with a pair of black leggings. 

They went online and found a restaurant that was within walking distance so they could make it back in time for curfew. Even though she was sure they'd make it back, Nicole had went and found Dolls and told him they might not make it back by eleven. He had said it was okay and he'll keep the doors unlocked until midnight at the latest. Anything after that they had to find somewhere else to sleep. 

“I think I'm going to go with the steak with a side of fries,” Nicole put down her menu and looked up at Waverly, who was staring intently at her. “Um... Waves?”

“Huh?” Waverly realized she was staring at the girl in front of her. “Yeah, sorry. That sounds good. I think I'll just go with the salmon and a salad.” 

“Do you want some wine? I think we should get some kind of classic red wine.” 

“What did that one girl mean by 'not your girlfriend'?” Waverly suddenly blurted out. She put a hand over her mouth and widened her eyes. “I'm sorry I didn't mean for that to come out.” 

“Um...” Nicole had a slight look of fear spread across her face. “I-I...” She stammered, unable to find the proper words.

“Never mind, sorry... forget I asked that.” Waverly cleared her throat. “So a classic red wine. What kind do you want? We can go with some kind of Pinot Noir.” 

“Waverly, I'm gay,” Nicole felt a small sense of relief, but also she felt extremely nervous, like her heart was about to beat out of her chest.

Waverly stared at her roommate, unable to find any of the right words. She closed her mouth and opened it a few times before taking in a deep breath. 

“Some of those girls are too. The reason one of them said that was because you were cheering for me at a practice. They thought you were being a supportive girlfriend.” Nicole looked down at her menu, slowly reading the items.

“I feel...” Waverly tried at conversation.

“It's fine, you don't have to say anything. Hell, you can leave if you want to.” Nicole didn't look up from the menu, not bothering to.

“I feel like I've been teasing you... now that I know,” Waverly was finally able to get out what she had been trying to say. 

“No, no... Waves, it's not you. It really isn't, okay?” Nicole finally looked up and smiled sadly. “Everyone gets those straight girl crushes. It's not like this hasn't happened before. I just want to be your friend. I'll understand if you don't want to be my friend.” _Jesus fuck this is the most nerve wracking conversation ever. Worse than when Nedley found out._

“Is this like a date to you?” 

“No, it's not. Waverly we're friends okay? If you don't even want to be friends that's fine. I'm perfectly okay with just being roommates who happen to come across each other.” 

Waverly slowly nodded. She was thinking about how obvious it seemed now. The fact that Nicole would keep her eyes directly trained on her face when they were talking. The times when Waverly had caught Nicole's eyes moving up and down her body before quickly shooting back up to her face. Anytime she had changed into something nice and had asked Nicole for her opinion on her outfit, Nicole wouldn't spend more than a second looking at what she was wearing before saying that 'she could make a trash bag look great.'

“Anyway, so did you want wine?” Nicole tried to change the subject.

“Yeah, that sounds good,” Waverly wasn't paying too much attention during the rest of their dinner. She kept focusing on what Nicole had told her. 

 

____

 

_Nicole's gay. She's a girl... who is into girls._ Waverly had gone over that several times since they had gotten back from the restaurant. 

“The food was good, wasn't it?” Nicole was sitting on the floor opening the drawers to get a pair of clothes to sleep in. “I wasn't a huge fan of the fries they had, but the steak wasn't bad at all.” Nicole had stood up and was looking at Waverly, who was standing by the ladder to her bed. “Hey, you okay?” Nicole put her hand on the brunettes shoulder. 

“What?” Waverly suddenly turned around to stare at the other girl. “Sorry, what?” 

“How was the food?” Nicole gave Waverly a weird look. “Are you okay?”

“Yeah, yeah I am... sorry,” Waverly straightened her back. “The food was good. I did like the salmon. I don't think the wine went well with it though.” 

Nicole nodded, “Thanks for paying. I'll get the next time?” She walked to the bathroom and opened the door. Nicole stopped and waited for a response from Waverly before going into the bathroom. 

“Definitely. Maybe we can go see a movie or something. As long as you pay, anyway.” Waverly forced herself to smile.

“Sounds good,” Nicole walked into the bathroom and closed the door with a soft click behind her. A few minutes later she emerged from bathroom in a pair of short light blue shorts and a red tank top. “You plan on staying up? It is the weekend. I can go microwave some popcorn and we can watch a movie.” Nicole tossed the clothes she had changed out of onto her bed. “How's your list going, by the way?” 

“Oh, my list? It's good.” Waverly climbed up the ladder to her bed and laid down in it. “My favorites are at the top of the list.” 

“So... are you staying up late or heading to bed early? It's only Sunday tomorrow.” 

“I'm not sure.” 

Nicole stood on her toes to see the top of Waverly's bed, and squinted at her, “Are you okay? You've been acting kind of funny.” 

“I'm fine. Just thinking about our project.” 

“Whatever you say,” Nicole walked over to her desk and grabbed her laptop and earbuds. “Well I'm going to watch something. I'll lower the brightness of my computer so it doesn't bother you.” She walked over to her bed and plopped down. 

“Hey, Nicole?” Waverly's voice was small. 

“Yeah?” Nicole plugged in her earbuds.

“When did you know?”

“Know what?” 

“Know that you're...” Waverly trailed off.

“That I'm gay? It's not like its a terrible thing to say. Lots of people are gay.” 

“Yeah, but when did you know?” 

Nicole faced Waverly's bed and crossed her legs, “I knew when I was really young. I just didn't understand the concept of it, you know?” Nicole had a distant look in her eyes. “I always knew I liked girls and was always jealous of the guy in the movie who would get the girl, or even my friends.” She shrugged. “I just... knew.”

“Is it normal to know at a later age?” Waverly leaned over the side of her bed, staring at the redhead. 

“Some people do. There's no real age to figure it out, Waverly.” 

Waverly nodded. 

“I have a friend who found out she was into girls later on,” Nicole tried to comfort her friend. 

“But is it normal?” 

“I don't see why not,” the redhead shrugged. “Everyone is different. You don't have to compare yourself to someone else.” Nicole paused for a moment. “Do you think you could be gay?” 

“What?” Waverly sat up. “No, I don't know. I'm confused. I just... never mind. I don't want to talk about it.” Waverly laid back down in her bed and turned away from Nicole, facing the wall.

“Okay,” Nicole left it at that and turned back to her laptop. She put her earbuds in and turned on a movie. The entire duration of the movie, Nicole would catch herself staring at Waverly's still figure.

 

____

 

Waverly hadn't fallen asleep that night. She stayed in the same position throughout most of the night, even after she knew Nicole had fallen asleep, Waverly hadn't moved once.

The sun was starting to come up and she heard Nicole shuffle in her bed as she turned over to shield her face. Her breathing was heavy, but consistent. Every so often she would mumble something in her sleep. 

Waverly would focus on Nicole's breathing, but would often find herself lost in thought about what they had talked about. _Some people realize it later._ Waverly kept repeating that until it was engraved in her brain. 

_Thud._

“Ow.” 

Waverly jerked up and turned towards her roommate. 

“I hit my head in my sleep,” Nicole sat up, rubbing her forehead. She scrunched up her nose and yawned. “What time is it? The sun doesn't even look like its up yet.” Nicole looked at Waverly. “Couldn't sleep?” 

“I think its about four in the morning. I couldn't really sleep.” 

“Do you want to talk?” Nicole sat up and covered her body with her blanket. She smiled, content with the warmth. “I've been told I'm a pretty good listener.” 

“I want your opinion... I guess. Maybe 'opinion' is the wrong word.” Waverly bit her lip and looked down. “I want your advice...or rather... just tell me about when you started dating girls.” 

Nicole nodded slowly, “You want to come down here and sit with me?” 

Waverly hesitated for a second before getting out of her own bed and sliding next to Nicole. 

Nicole pulled the blanket over the brunette and wrapped it around her shoulders. Taking a deep breath and slowly letting it out, Nicole thought about what to say. “I was in... sixth grade when I started dating guys. All of my friends thought this one guy was the most attractive in the world. I forgot his name, but that's not really important.” She shrugged. “I mean, if anything I'd say he was a solid three out of ten.” Nicole smiled when Waverly let out a small laugh. “I thought his sister was hot, but that's a story for another day. So, anyway, he wasn't interested in my friends, like, at all. No matter how hard they tried he just was not interested in them. However...” Nicole trailed off. 

Waverly stared intently at Nicole. She kept glancing down at Nicole's pink lips, then back up to her dark brown eyes. 

“However... he liked me and I don't understand why. I think his reason was because I had red hair and it's different than most girls.” Nicole rolled her eyes at the memory. “That kid was so annoying, but boy was I peer pressured into going out with him. We went on some date to a pizza place, or something, and at the end of the date he kissed me and it was so awkward and I did not like it.” Nicole paused and thought for a minute. “You know when you really want something and expect it to taste a certain way?” The redhead looked at Waverly.

Waverly nodded and leaned her head on Nicole's shoulder.

“It was like that, I expected something great like eating my favorite ice cream, but then it ended up being a huge disappointment. Him and I were 'together' for about a month. One day during that year after we had broken up I was at a friends playing 'spin-the-bottle'. When it was my turn, I just so happen to have the bottle to point at a girl and well when I kissed her it felt like everything. Like it was the most magical thing in the world. Nothing had mattered in that moment. It was like... a spark in me ignited and I finally accepted who I was.” When Nicole finished talking she looked down at Waverly. “Are you struggling to accept who you are?” 

Waverly pulled away from Nicole and looked into the redheads eyes. She glanced down to her lips then back up to her eyes. 

“Waves?”

“Nicole, I think I have a crush on you.” 

Nicole sat there, staring at Waverly, unable to speak. She looked all around the room, avoiding eye contact with the brunette. “I-I...” She managed, trailing off. “I don't know what to say.” 

“Just... hear me out, okay?” Waverly took a deep, shaky breath before speaking up again. “I thought I was jealous of you. I thought it was because I liked Dolls. I can't ever see myself with Dolls. He's more like a big, overly protective family member.” 

Nicole snorted, “He does have that vibe.” 

Waverly smiled, “Exactly. I know I've had boyfriends in the past. I have even had sex with a guy before. I never got that good feeling that you were talking about. I felt like I had to be with them because its what everyone wanted or what everyone expected.” Waverly looked down at the blanket that was wrapped around her. “I didn't care for Champ or love him or anything. I always felt like I had to say it, I mean it never helped that my sister hated him, but it's a small town, limited options.” Waverly let out a half sob. “I feel like I wasn't ever me.”

“Waverly, that's a lot to take in,” Nicole put a hand on her back, rubbing small circles. “You don't have to figure it all out now.” 

“Nicole Haught,” Waverly looked Nicole in the face. “I have a crush on you, and I'm not jealous of you, I'm jealous because I want to be with you.” 

“Waverly Earp is the jealous type?” Nicole smirked. 

Waverly felt her cheeks start to burn. She looked down at Nicole's lips. Slowly leaning forward, Waverly closed her eyes and planted a soft, but deep kiss on Nicole's lips.


	5. Chapter 5

It has been about a week since Waverly had kissed Nicole.

Nicole had been avoiding her roommate. Anytime Waverly would try to bring it up, she would immediately start talking about their project for their shared class. 

Waverly always persisted and kept trying to bring it up, even tried tricking Nicole into talking about it a few times. She had even tried starting a fight about it just to get a better understanding about why Nicole was avoiding her and talking about the kiss.

 _She's straight, she's just doing that one college experiment... thing people do._ Nicole had thought to herself the night of the kiss even though she kissed back. No matter how hard Nicole had tried to forget about it, the feeling of the kiss was burnt into her memory. There would be times she'd catch herself smiling with her fingers gently pressed against her lips, thinking about Waverly and that night. 

They had managed to finish most of their project. A lot of it consisted of Waverly telling Nicole what to do so they could get it right. Nicole would always smile and roll her eyes and ask a bunch of unnecessary questions just to hear Waverly talk even more. 

The project was a lot harder than either girl had anticipated. They had gotten two of those black bar magnets, and two silver ring magnets. Figuring out which part of the ring magnets were the 'north' and 'south' side was easy. Getting them to actually float was a lot more work and it took a lot more time to get them in the exact spot needed for them to succeed in the project. 

Nicole was sitting, cross legged, on her bed, watching some documentary for her computer science class. She had a bag of popcorn resting in the middle of her lap. 

Waverly had come back from her final class of the day.

When Nicole noticed her roommate walked in she smiled and gave a slight wave. She paused the video and looked at Waverly. “Everything okay?” 

“Nicole, we need to talk. Like, for real. You can't avoid me, okay?” 

Nicole swallowed and tensed up. Knowing what the intended conversation was, she remained silent. 

“The kiss. Why are you avoiding me?” Waverly had dropped her bag and took a step towards Nicole's bed. She had a desperate look in her eyes with tears threatening to fall. “Please.”

Nicole took in a slow deep breath, “I'm afraid that you see me as one of those college experiments.” 

“I don't,” Waverly sat on Nicole's bed, legs hanging over the edge. She kept her torso turned towards the redhead. “I-I... after the restaurant and you told me, I started thinking. I mean I know I wasn't the most attentive person... but I started thinking.”

“Waves, you don't have to explain anything,” Nicole put her hand on Waverly's shoulder.

Waverly shook her head and shrugged off her roommates shoulder, “No, you're not listening to me. I started thinking about everything in my life. It explains why I never felt anything towards any boys when I was younger, even though my friends did. It explains why I never really wanted a boyfriend, but felt like I had to have something. Nicole...” Waverly moved closer on Nicole's bed. She had her legs tucked underneath her body and she let the tears that were threatening in her eyes finally fall. “Nicole, I never wanted to be with a guy before, but I just felt like I had to. I have a crush on you, Nicole Haught. I have a crush on you and you're not the first girl I've ever had a crush on, but you are the first girl I was brave enough to kiss.” 

Nicole sat up straighter and opened her mouth.

Waverly lifted up her hand, indicating she wanted to keep going. The brunette opened her mouth to say something, but closed her mouth. 

Nicole just looked at her. 

“I like you.” 

Nicole stuck her tongue out, licking her lips, “Waverly, there's a lot we have to talk about other than just this.” 

“Then start talking to me. Stop avoiding what happened and talk to me.” Waverly's voice cracked and she took in a shaky breath. 

“I'm okay with just being friends.”

“But I'm not sure if that's all I want!” Waverly stood up and started pacing their room. “I'm not sure if that's the only thing I want.” 

“What do you want me to say?” Nicole watched as her roommate paced the room, occasionally wiping at her eyes. 

“I don't know,” Waverly stopped pacing. 

“What should we do?” 

Waverly's shoulders slouched, “I don't know.” 

Nicole looked at the time on her phone, “It's late. I have soccer practice tomorrow.”

“Can I go with you?” Waverly had her eyes trained on the ground. 

“Yeah, of course,” Nicole smiled and got out of her bed. She walked over to Waverly and hugged her tightly, her taller figure keeping her roommates head at chest level. “We'll figure everything out, okay? Let's just get some rest.”

Waverly pressed her face against Nicole's shoulder and nodded.

Nicole had gone to the bathroom to change into something to sleep in while Waverly stayed in the same clothes while she waited for the redhead to get out. 

Once both girls were changed, Nicole fell asleep almost immediately. Her soft snoring sounding in Waverly's ears. 

The brunette had a hard time trying to sleep. Waverly tossed and turned throughout most of the night, thinking about the kiss between the two, and the conversation. _I don't want you as an experiment._ She had thought to herself several times throughout the night, thinking about what her roommate had said earlier.

Waverly kept thinking about the softness of Nicole's lips and how gentle she was when the redhead had kissed back. 

_'Mm... Nicole,' Waverly moaned as the redhead trailed kissed down her neck. Waverly giggled as Nicole's breath tickled her. 'Stop.' She giggled even more._

_'What?' Nicole pulled back, smiling. 'Stop the kissing?'_

_'No,' Waverly shook her head quickly. 'Keep the kissing, but stop the tickling.'_

_'Ticklish now, are we?' Nicole smiled widely and straddled Waverly. She brought her hands up the brunette's sides, slowly trailing her fingers up._

_'Nicole!' Waverly squirmed, laughing. 'Stop! It tickles!'_

_Nicole laughed and brought her hands to the front of Waverly's stomach. She stopped and slowly licked her lips. Nicole slid her hands up and underneath her roommates shirt._

_'Nicole...' Waverly breathed._

_'Want me to stop?' Nicole stopped sliding her hands up, she slid her thumb over Waverly, enticing a soft moan from the brunette. Nicole smirked at the sound coming from the girl under her._

_Waverly took in a shaky breath, 'N-No...?'_

_'Was that a question?' Nicole kept her thumb gently pressing against her roommate._

_The brunette opened her mouth, intending to say something, but was only able to form a soft moan._

_'I take that as a no?' Nicole smirked and leaned down, kissing Waverly's neck again._

“Holy hell,” Waverly shot up in her bed. “What time is it?” She looked over to Nicole, who was still sleeping. She rubbed her eyes and yawned. “Lewd dreams...” Waverly muttered. She glanced over at Nicole's clock. “It's only one in the morning?” She quietly groaned and pulled the blanket over her head. “Lewd dreams suck... sometimes.” Waverly rubbed her eyes with the palms of her hands again and closed her eyes. She brought her legs up to her chest and hugged them tightly. “Crushes suck too.” She heard Nicole shuffle in her bed, she bit her lip and forced herself to slowly fall asleep.

Nicole's eyes were wide open. _I wonder if Waverly knows she talks in her sleep... and boy does she talk in her sleep._

The redhead slowly sat up to check the time on her alarm across the room. _One in the morning... I've got a few more hours of sleep before I have to be up for practice._ Nicole turned to her roommates bed and just stared. _She had a wet dream... about me?_ Nicole realized her mouth was slightly opened and quickly closed it with a soft clunk from her teeth. She watched as Waverly had turned away from her. _Whatever, just get on with life, okay? You'll figure this out, or it'll work itself out... you always figure it out._ Nicole sighed and got out of bed, heading to the bathroom. 

“Nicole?” Waverly slowly sat up in bed. “Are you awake?” 

“U-Um... yeah, why? What's up?” Nicole froze in place, hand halfway to the bathroom door. 

“Just wondering.” 

“Are you okay?” 

“Not really, but we can pretend.” 

“Do you want to talk?” 

Waverly shuffled in her bed and her blanket fell halfway off, “I just don't get it.” 

“Get what?” Nicole turned towards her roommates bed, unable to see her in the dark. 

“You.” 

“What do you mean?” 

“I just... never mind.” 

“No, Waves, what is it?” Nicole took a step towards Waverly's bed. “You can tell me anything, okay?” 

“I don't know how to explain it. Can you give me some other time to figure out the right words?” 

Nicole swallowed hard, she could feel her heart beating faster, “Y-Yeah, sure. Take as much time as you need.” She took in a shaky breath. 

Waverly laid back down in her bed, pulling the blanket up. She bit her bottom lip to keep from speaking anymore as she heard Nicole go into the bathroom and emerge a few minutes later. 

“I'm sorry if I gave you the wrong impression,” Waverly surprised herself as she said the words aloud. 

“It wasn't you. This is going to sound so cliché. It's really not you.” Nicole plopped into her bed. “It's me because I thought you were just going to be a straight girl crush, you know? I didn't expect for you to like me or suddenly realize you might be more into girls than you thought. I guess its college so everyone's figuring things out. It's just... sudden. I like you, a lot more than you think.” Nicole ran a hand through her hair. 

“I don't want you to feel like I'm just experimenting though,” Waverly sat up in her bed and hopped out. She walked over to the door and turned on the lights. “I want to give it a try, at least if you want to. I don't even know if I would call myself gay.” Waverly walked over to Nicole's bed and sat down next to her. “I just know I don't want to be only your friend. I don't want you to go 'oh yeah that's my friend, Waverly.'.” Looking down, Waverly grabbed Nicole's hand and started playing with her fingers. “Can I stay in bed with you?” 

Nicole blushed, remembering the thing she had heard her roommate mumbling in her sleep, “Y-Yeah. You can.” She stuttered and tossed the blanket over Waverly. “What do you like?”

“Huh?” Waverly wrapped the blanket around her and scooted closer to Nicole. 

“What do you like? I guess like hobbies or... things.”

Waverly thought about it for a minute, “Well, obviously I like reading and school.”

Nicole laughed and poked Waverly's cheek, “Such a nerd.” 

“What do you like?” 

“Um... girls,” Nicole laughed and laid in bed. “I like cars and sports, mostly. What else do you like?” 

“I like the night,” the brunette smiled and made her voice as deep as she could. “I am Batman!” She smiled wider as Nicole laughed and rolled her eyes. “I like looking up at the sky and watching the stars. Oh, and the ocean.” Waverly smiled at the thought of sitting at the beach and staring out at the water for hours. “Do you have a dream car?”

“Oh my God, yes. Do you really want to hear? Because I can go off on this for, like, ever.”

Waverly giggled, “Yes I do.” 

“Okay, so picture this... wait how much do you know about cars first?” Nicole got out of the bed and grabbed her phone from her desk before Waverly even got the chance to speak. “Okay, so I really want a nineteen seventy-two camaro SS. Like so bad. But...” She pulled up a picture of the car she was talking about to show Waverly. “I also want an original sixty-five mustang. The new scat pack three ninety-two dodge charger...” She looked over at Waverly who wasn't paying much attention. “I want a lot of cars.” 

“I can tell,” Waverly smiled widely.

“I also want a couple of trucks,” Nicole smiled. “I'll stop with the car talk.”

Waverly shook her head, “No it's fine. What do you want to do with all of them?”

“That is a story for another time. It's almost two in the morning and even though its a weekend I still have soccer practice.” 

Waverly nodded and cuddled closer to Nicole, “You're still okay if I stay in here, right?” 

Nicole felt her body tense up and her heart started beating fast. She really didn't feel comfortable having Waverly stay in the bed with her, but she also didn't want to make her roommate feel bad. “Y-Yeah, you can if you want to.” Nicole nodded slowly.

Waverly grabbed Nicole's phone from her hand and leaned over the bed and placed it on the floor, “There, now you'll know where it is.” She pulled the blanket over herself and Nicole and laid down, eyes on Nicole. 

“Wait, the light,” Nicole got out bed and flipped off the lights before heading back under the covers. “Good night, Waverly Earp.” 

Waverly's eyes trailed down Nicole's face, pausing at her lips, “Good night, Nicole Haught.”

Nicole leaned forward, slightly parting her lips.

Waverly stretched her hands out in front of her, accidentally hitting Nicole in the stomach.

“Oof.” 

“Sorry,” Waverly pulled back to the edge of the bed and turned around. “Sorry.” 

“You're good,” Nicole turned towards the wall leaving the two girls back to back. “Good night.”

“Yeah...” Waverly breathed. “Good night.”

 

____

 

The next day at soccer practice, Nicole was not doing good, at all. She had gotten called off sides several times and had gotten the other team two penalty kicks and a lot of free kicks. She had tripped over her own feet several times and had been losing the ball to the other team. 

“Come on, Nicole! You got this!” Waverly cheered from the side lines. 

All Nicole did was groan and rub her hands over her face. _I should have kissed her, I wanted to kiss her. I just should have leaned forward and gotten it over with in my bed last night... and maybe should have gotten more sleep instead of being tense the entire time and wide awake because the girl I like wanted to sleep in my bed. Jesus Nicole... you're a mess. She likes you and you like her..._

“Look out!” 

Nicole looked up right as the soccer ball hit her in the face, “Fuck.” She muttered and clutched her nose. 

“You okay?” One of the girls on her team came up to her. 

Nicole nodded and pulled her hand away from her nose, “Am I bleeding?” 

The girl squinted her blue eyes and pulled a stray strand of brown hair out of her face, “A little bit. Step off and see what the medic says.” 

Nicole nodded and rubbed her nose, wincing at the pain. She walked off the field as and headed towards the benches.

The check up from the teams medic was quick, she was cleared to go back on the field after she had been checked for any signs of concussions.

 _Focus. Ignore Waverly, just pay attention and don't get yourself a concussion._ Nicole took a deep breath and got her head back in the game. 

After practice was over, with Nicole's part of the team losing, by a small margin, a couple of the girls had come up to her and asked if she was up for bar hopping. She had agreed to go along with them almost immediately after being asked. 

“Hey!” Waverly bounced up to Nicole. “Tough game, huh?” 

“Yeah, my head wasn't in the game,” Nicole shrugged. She walked over to the bench and grabbed her duffle bag. “I think we stayed up too late last night.” Nicole gave a tight smile.

“Yeah, sorry about that,” Waverly gently put her hand on Nicole's arm. She looked up at the redhead and bit her bottom lip. “So... about that talk?” 

“Um... a few of my teammates asked if I wanted to go to a bar tonight. I told them I would.” Nicole avoided looking directly at the brunette. 

“Oh,” Waverly pulled her hand away. “Okay.” 

“We can talk tomorrow though? I don't have practice.” 

Waverly nodded and looked at Nicole's bag, “You going to go change?” 

“Yeah, come with me to the locker room. Do you mind taking my duffle bag back to the room when I change?”

Waverly nodded and followed the redhead to the locker room.

 

____

 

There was giggling and a loud thump against the dorm room door. 

Waverly sat up and looked at Nicole's clock on the desk. _It's not even eleven yet. Well, at least she's back before curfew._

The door finally opened and Nicole and her teammates stumbled in, giggling. 

“I can't believe you almost punched that guy!” One of the girls said.

Nicole started laughing and hit her leg on her desk chair, “His smug face deserves it. Heeey Waves!” Nicole slurred. “Wh-wh-why are you 'wake?” 

“You are very drunk,” Waverly noted, getting out of her bed.  
The two girls who had helped bring Nicole back had left the two of them alone. Their giggling and bumping into the walls still audible.

“And I very, very much like you,” Nicole smiled and leaned her head on Waverly's shoulder when she got close enough. “You are veryyyyy....” Nicole trailed off.

“Nicole!” Waverly pushed the girl off her shoulder. 

“Sorry, what?” The redhead blinked a couple of times, trying to focus on her roommate. Her eyes started to close and she started swaying back and forth. 

“What are you doing?” Waverly put her hands out, catching Nicole before she fell.

“Am having fun!” Nicole crossed her eyes. “Duuuuh!” Nicole looked Waverly over, letting her eyes slowly glide up and down the girl. “You are so beautiful.” Nicole giggled. 

Waverly rolled her eyes, “Go to bed, drunky.” 

“Only if you join me!” Nicole plopped on her bed and kicked off her shoes. “I 'nly like sleeping with the hot brunette's!” 

“Nicole!” Waverly felt herself blush

“Tis true,” Nicole lifted her head up. 

“Okay, you need to stop,” Waverly crossed her arms over her chest. 

“'Kay!” Nicole spread her arms out and left her legs hanging over the side of her bed. She started to drift off, snoring softly. 

Waverly sighed and rolled her eyes, “Are you going to sleep in those?” Waverly got no response as Nicole had already fallen into a drunk slumber. She sat on the floor and opened up Nicole's drawers. She smirked at the purple bra she had found in the top drawer, but quickly grabbed the pair of light blue shorts and white tank top Nicole normally wears to bed.

Waverly got up and tossed the clothes on Nicole's bed. She slowly unbuttoned Nicole's blue and black flannel shirt, exposing her white bra and toned stomach. Waverly licked her lips and resisted the urge to slide her fingers over Nicole's body. Carefully pulling Nicole's arms out of the shirt, Waverly pulled the tank top over her roommates head. She sat her up and slipped her hands around Nicole's back and unhooked her bra. Waverly slid the redhead's arms from the undergarment and pulled it down the front of her shirt and gently laid her back in the bed. 

“You are so lucky I'm doing this for you,” Waverly grumbled as she unbuttoned Nicole's jeans and slid them off. “Except, this isn't how I expected the first time I'd be undressing you would be like.” The brunette slowly slid her fingers up Nicole's thigh. “You're so gorgeous and you don't even know it.” Waverly clutched Nicole's shorts in her hand. She shook her head and slid the pants over Nicole's legs. 

Internally groaning, Waverly hoisted her roommates legs onto the bed. She pulled the blanket over Nicole's head and tucked her roommate in tightly. 

Nicole stirred and mumbled something in her sleep. 

Waverly squinted, watching as the redhead tried to free her head before eventually giving up. 

Nicole stirred some more and eventually got her head out from under the blanket. 

It took every being in Waverly's body to not lean down and kiss her roommate. 

“Mm... Waverly,” Nicole moaned. “You're so beautiful... and so good.” She moaned even louder. 

Waverly's face started to burn. 

“Waverly, please,” Nicole whispered. “You're so good.” Nicole moved her one of her arms behind her head so she was laying on it. She ran her other hand through her hair, gripping it at the top. “Jesus fuck, Waverly.” 

Waverly widened her eyes as she watched her roommates breathing get heavier, “Um... Nicole?” 

“Your tongue...” 

“Nicole!” Waverly shook Nicole. 

“Wha-,” Nicole opened her eyes and looked at her roommate. “What?” She breathed. 

“Are you okay?” 

“Y-Yes?” 

“Okay because that was some wild dream you were having.”

Nicole felt her face flush and she looked down, “I'm not sober.” 

“Good night, Nicole Haught,” Waverly went back to her bed and climbed the ladder. She pulled her blanket over herself and turned her body towards the wall, leaving her back to her roommate. 

“I like you,” Nicole whispered loud enough for only herself to hear. 

 

____

 

“Turn off the light!” Nicole groaned and pulled the blanket over her head.

“It's the sun,” Waverly had a hint of amusement in her voice. 

“Turn off the sun,” Nicole rolled onto her stomach and put her pillow on top of her head. “It's too bright.” 

“Here,” Waverly held a bottle of water and a few aspirin in her other hand and held them out for Nicole. “Brutal hang over?”

“Mhm...” Nicole stuck her hand out and grabbed the aspirin She sat up, squinting at the light and popped the pills into her mouth then grabbed the water bottle and drank half of it. “Did I throw up?”

“You're not really the 'drunk thow-upy' type. You're more of the 'let's get plastered even though I get drunk off a few beers' kind of drunk.” 

“Shut up,” Nicole smirked and took another sip of the water. “What time is it?” She handed the water bottle back to Waverly. 

“It's almost ten,” Waverly walked over to her desk and put the water bottle down. “You should get some breakfast.” 

Nicole groaned and stuck her head in her pillow. She turned her head to the side, squinting from the light. “Five more minutes.” 

Waverly smiled and rolled her eyes. She went to her desk and opened her laptop and opened a word document and started typing up a report for one of her classes.

 

____

 

“You feeling better?” Waverly pulled out a chair and sat down, placing her tray down on the table. 

Nicole nodded, “Much, and I'm ready for some much needed pancakes and coffee.” She took a sip of her coffee, smiling at the taste. 

“Nicole Haught.” 

Nicole jerked her head to the side, seeing Dolls standing near by with a tray of his own food and a mug filled with coffee, “Dolls. Nicole widened her eyes.

“Mind if I join you two?” He gave the two girls a toothy smile.

“Y-Yeah,” Nicole turned to look at Waverly. “It's okay if he sits with us, right?” 

“Yeah, of course,” Waverly smiled sweetly.

Dolls placed his tray on the table and pulled up a chair. He plopped in the seat and started eating some bacon. 

“You love bacon, don't you?” Nicole noted.

“It's only the best food in the world,” Dolls said in between bites. “Anyway, what have you guys been up to? Were you the ones who were super loud last night?”

“Wh-What do you mean?” Nicole's face started to burn. 

“All that giggling and laughing and... _banging_ ,” Dolls emphasized.

Waverly smirked and looked at Nicole, “Well?” 

“N-No... I mean me and a few teammates went out drinking a-and...” She trailed off. 

“I'm just messing with you,” Dolls laughed. “I knew it was you guys coming in. You kind of loudly announced your presence.”

“Oh God,” Nicole placed her face in her hand. “I'm sorry.” 

“It's all good,” He smiled at the redhead. “Anyway, I've got to get going. You two have a lot to talk about.” He wiggled his eyebrows as he got up from the table. 

“What do you mean by that?” Nicole looked after Dolls who just ignored her. “What does he mean by that?” Nicole looked at her roommate.

“Oh... nothing,” Waverly teased.

“Waves... what does he mean by that? How bad did I embarrass myself?” 

“Nothing,” Waverly laughed. “But we do have to talk when we get back to our room.” 

“Okay,” Nicole nodded and stuffed her mouth with some pancakes. 

 

____

 

“Nicole we have to talk about the kiss,” Waverly said the second their shared room was closed. 

“I know, but the thing is-”

“No excuses, I'm tired of excuses,” Waverly cut her roommate off. 

“Okay, but just listen to me, okay?” 

Waverly nodded.

“I like you, a lot, and I'm afraid that if we get together you're going to one day wake up and realize you're not really into me, or girls. I don't want to go through something like that again.” Nicole took in a deep breath. “I'm tired of being the experiment for some girl who just wants to try. It makes me feel so shitty.”

“That's not what I'm going to do,” Waverly walked over the Nicole, who was sitting on her bed, and sat next to her. 

“You don't know that.”

“But I do. The way I feel about you isn't the way I've felt about any guy I have ever dated.” Waverly put her hand on her roommates shoulder. 

“Waverly, trust me, you don't know that. You can say that all now, but when it comes to the time where you have to tell your family, or you decide you want to have sex, then panic, you don't know that.” Nicole shrugged off Waverly's hand. 

“Why don't you just give us a chance?” The brunette stood up. “Why can't you just accept that maybe someone likes you that doesn't just want to 'give it a try'?”

Nicole snapped her head up, glaring at her roommate, “Because I've dealt with people like you before. 'Oh I have this huge crush on you because you're so gorgeous and understanding and blah blah' but after, what, a week you'll be over it and I'll just get my heart crushed for the billionth time. I'm tired of it, okay?” 

Waverly clenched her jaw and crossed her arms over her chest. 

“Just accept what I'm saying because it's true,” Nicole kept her eyes on her roommate. 

“It's not, Nicole,” Waverly took a step towards the redhead and unfolded her arms. “You are so totally wrong about me, and there's a lot to learn about who I am.” She leaned down and pressed her lips against Nicole's.

Nicole's eyes widened when she felt Waverly's lips against hers. She sighed into the kiss and leaned into her roommate. _Maybe I should give it a try._ Nicole slid her hand into Waverly's hair and grabbed a fist full of it. She opened her mouth and bit the other girls lip, smiling when she heard Waverly take in a shuddering breath. Nicole pulled back and looked Waverly in the eyes. “If we're going to do this, there's going to be some ground rules, okay?”

Waverly didn't break eye contact as she nodded, “Okay.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My intention was to make this more angsty, but it didn't really turn out that way. 
> 
> I really appreciate you guys taking the time to read this and for the comments :)


	6. Chapter 6

The ground rules that both girls had laid out have mostly been followed... somewhat. A lot of the times Waverly wants to ignore their 'no PDA' rule and kiss push Nicole against a wall and start kissing her. Most of the time she resists that urge, most of the time. 

Often times Waverly had 'borrowed' a lot of Nicole's clothes, mostly the shorts Nicole slept in and a lot of her button up and flannel shirts. Not that Nicole minded seeing her new girlfriend in her clothes.

Nicole had set the ground rules, with some of Waverly's input, no sex for... at least the first few months of their new found relationship. Without telling her new girlfriend, Nicole mostly didn't want the two of them to do something only for it to turn out she was right about how Waverly really felt. Most of the time, Nicole could push the thought that Waverly was just with her to experiment to the the back of her mind, but some times the thought became overbearing. No matter how many times the brunette would assure her the thought wouldn't subside for the day. 

“Hey!” Waverly ran up to Nicole and wrapped her arms around the middle of the redhead. 

“Hey, you,” Nicole giggled and put her hands on Waverly's. “What's up?” 

“Mm... you want to go on a date?” Waverly stepped in front of her new girlfriend. 

“Where at?” 

“My sister can come pick us up so we can go into town,” Waverly suggested and moved in closer to Nicole. 

“That actually sounds nice. Do you know where you want to go?” Nicole leaned down, giving Waverly a soft kiss on the lips. 

“Yeah, there's this really nice restaurant in town that I love,” Waverly smiled and stood on her toes to kiss Nicole's neck. 

“Mhm...” 

“So, that's a yes? Is tonight okay or would tomorrow be better?” Waverly bit her bottom lip.

“Tomorrow would be probably be better. I've got some homework to finish up tonight.” Nicole grabbed Waverly's hand and started walking towards the library. “Actually...” She paused and looked at the brunette. “Why don't I ever see you doing homework?” 

“I finish it in class most of the time.” 

“You don't double check it? What about any papers you have to write?” 

Waverly shrugged, “I finish it in the library before you get out of class on Monday's.” 

Nicole looked at her girlfriend and smiled, “What a nerd.” 

“Yeah but you like me,” Waverly smiled widely.

“Indeed I do,” Nicole tugged on Waverly's hand. “Now come on, I have homework to finish.” She turned and widened her eyes at her girlfriend. “And please no distractions.” 

Waverly smirked as she followed the redhead, “No promises.” She mumbled under her breath.

 

____

 

The two girls got to their dorm room before Waverly dropped her stuff and pinned Nicole against the wall. She leaned into the taller girl and kissed her neck, trailing up to her jaw. “Now that we're back...” Waverly trailed off. 

“Mhm...?”

“Now that we're back, is there anything you want to do?”

“Waverly,” Nicole put her hands on her girlfriends shoulders and gently pushed her back. “You know the rules.” 

Waverly sighed and rolled her eyes, “I know, I know.” 

“I'm sorry, I just want to wait, okay?”

Waverly nodded, “I know you do, but I really like you and... well I want our relationship to work.”

“Don't get me wrong, I totally agree,” Nicole walked over to her bed and sat down. “I want this to work too, so bad. I just don't want to rush things. I have in the past and those relationships didn't really work out that well and well... with you...” The redhead let herself trail off. She looked down and started untying her vans. “I just really think you're cute and really want this to work, okay?”

“You think I'm cute?” Waverly smiled.

“Of course,” Nicole smiled back.

“Good,” Waverly sat next to Nicole and put her hand on the redheads cheek and turned her head. “Because I think you're cute too.” Waverly leaned in, kissing Nicole deeply. 

Nicole smiled against the kiss and wrapped her arms around the brunette's neck.

“So...” Waverly pulled back from the kiss and slid her hands up the side of Nicole's shirt. “About those ground rules.”

Nicole rolled her eyes and smiled, “They're set in place for the next few months. You even agreed to them.”

“You're so mean,” Waverly leaned in to kiss Nicole again before she could say anything else.

 

____

 

“No, Nicole! Let me come with you,” Waverly grabbed her girlfriends hand and gently tugged on it.

“Waverly,” Nicole smiled and wrapped both of her hands around the brunette's. “You are way too distracting. I have homework to finish. Yesterday I got, like, one thing done.” 

“I promise I won't be so distracting,” Waverly stuck her bottom lip out. 

“You know what,” Nicole kissed Waverly on the forehead. “I'm going to make that a ground rule.”

“What? You can't do that. You already set those!” Waverly crossed her arms over her chest with a huge smile plastered on her face. 

“Oh yeah?” Nicole bit her bottom lip. She leaned forward and tried to give Waverly a serious look. “What are you going to do about it?” 

Waverly's jaw was slack as she started into Nicole's brown eyes.

“That's what I thought,” Nicole smirked and turned away from her girlfriend. “Don't follow me!” She shouted over her shoulder as she headed to the library. Nicole stopped walking and turned towards Waverly, staring at her from the distance. 

Waverly was looking down at her phone, smirking. After a few seconds she put it back in her pocket and waved at Nicole before turning around and heading back to their dorm room. 

Nicole watched her girlfriend leave and heard her phone go off with a soft 'ping'. She pulled her phone out of her pocket and saw she had a text message from 'Best Roommate Ever'. Nicole smiled widely and shook her head slightly. “What a nerd.” 

_Have a good time studying. Make sure you think about me ;). Don't forget our date tonight! Bring your cute face!_

Nicole rolled her eyes and quickly sent a message back. 

_Aren't you supposed to be the nerdy one?_

_:( I'm not that nerdy... Okay maybe I am BUT I have a reason for distracting you._

_Oh yeah? Why's that?_

_Because..._

Nicole raised an eyebrow while she was waiting for the response.

_I don't have a reason you're just cute._

_Nerd! But u r 2_

_What's with that grammar?_

_idk I thot u thot I wuz kute_

_Never again!_

Nicole laughed and sent a heart face emoji back before putting her phone back into her pocket. She headed to the library to finish her homework and to study for her next class. 

Waverly was right, Nicole is too distracted to focus on her work. She had managed to finish some of her homework, but her mind kept going to Waverly. 

Waverly and her soft, pink lips. Waverly and her wavy, brown hair. Waverly and her crop tops, showing off her perfectly defined stomach. Waverly and...

 _The fuck Nicole?_ The redhead thought to herself. She pulled out her phone from her pocket and checked the time and groaned. It had been only an hour since Nicole had arrived at the library. “Focus.” She mumbled to herself, forcing herself to focus on her school work and keep her mind off of her girlfriend.

 

____

 

“Hello?”

“Wynonna!” Waverly exclaimed when her sister picked up the phone.

“Hey, what's up?” Wynonna groggily replied. 

“Did you just wake up?” 

“Yep, been working the night shift,” Wynonna stifled a yawn. 

“Oh, sorry. Should I let you sleep?”

“No, no. It's all good. What's up?” 

“So, I was wondering...” Waverly trailed off, biting her bottom lip.

“Mhm...” Wynonna responded, sleepily.

“I was wondering if you could pick up me and my new... girlfriend,” Waverly hesitated on saying the last part.

“Wait... what?” Wynonna sounded more awake. “Girlfriend?” 

“Yes.”

“Is she hot?”

“Wynonna,” Waverly rolled her eyes.

“Kidding, I'm kidding,” Wynonna had a hint of smile in her voice. “Yeah, of course. Where would I be dropping you two love birds off?” 

“You know that one super nice restaurant in town?” 

“You mean the only restaurant in town?” 

“Yes,” Waverly scoffed. “Drop us off there.” 

“Sure thing,” Wynonna sounded overly cheerful. “Oh! One last thing, the boy-man was looking for you.”

“'Boy...man' you mean Champ?”

“Yeah, that guy. He said he wants to talk to you.” 

Waverly groaned, “Yeah... yeah whatever. I couldn't care any less about what he wants.”

“Alright, baby girl I was just letting you know,” Wynonna yawned audibly. “I'm going to go back to sleep.” 

“Good...morning... night...thing?” 

“Night!” Wynonna hung up the phone with a soft click.

Once off the phone with her sister, Waverly quickly dialed another number.

“Hello?”

“Hey, Champ. It's Waverly.”

 

____

 

“So this is Haugh-stuff?” Wynonna slowly trailed her eyes up and down the redhead. 

“Um... hi?” Nicole awkwardly waved at her girlfriends sister. 

“Ignore her,” Waverly rolled her eyes and playfully pushed Wynonna's shoulder. “Be nice.” 

“Hey, I am being nice,” Wynonna turned towards their old beat up truck. “Let's get going!” She turned to look at the two girls and smiled. “Waverly, you look really nice.” 

Waverly looked down at her turquoise dress that was puffy at the bottom, and a bit too long so she had to hold it up when she walked. Her hair was up in a tight bun that sat on the top of her head. “Thanks.” She smiled at her sister and headed towards the car with Nicole right behind her.

“You look good too, Haught-stuff,” Wynonna smirked and winked at the redhead.

“Thanks,” Nicole tugged at the shoulder strap of her purple dress. She had kept her shoulder length hair down. 

“Now come on you two,” Wynonna hopped into the car and took off her black leather jacket and tossed it on the middle seat.

“Sorry about that, my sister is my best friend, but she's a bit...” 

“You don't have to apologize,” Nicole smiled and wrapped her arm around Waverly's waist. “She seems super fun to hang out with.” 

“Oh but I am glad she's only dropping us off and picking us up,” Waverly leaned into Nicole and started walking towards the car. The brunette hopped into the middle and patted the passenger seat for Nicole. 

Driving down the road, heading towards the restaurant, Wynonna lowered the volume of the radio and quickly glanced at Nicole, before looking back at the road. “So, what are your plans with my baby sister?” She raised an eyebrow, keeping her eyes on the road. “You better not hurt her or you'll have to go through me.” Wynonna stopped at a red light and looked directly at Nicole. “I know how to stab someone, you know.” 

“I...” Nicole started.

“Ignore her,” Waverly rolled her eyes and smiled. “She's just being a lame big sister.” 

“It's all good,” Nicole smiled and put her hand on Waverly's thigh, gently squeezing it. “I don't really have plans with your sister... wait that sounds terrible. What I m-mean is that I plan on doing things with your sister and...stuff...” Nicole let herself awkwardly trail off as she stared through the passenger window, feeling her face burn. 

“You... do you?” Wynonna raised an eyebrow and continued driving. “Oh, which reminds me. Waverly did you call the boy-man?” 

Nicole turned her head towards Waverly and mouthed 'boy-man' with a questioned expression. 

“I did, actually,” Waverly was stoic.

“What did he even want?” 

“He wants to get back together, but I told him to screw off.”

Nicole's eyes widened once she realized they were talking about Champ, Waverly's ex boyfriend. She felt her heart start to beat a little faster and a slight pang of jealousy. “Wait, when did you talk to him?” Nicole took her hand off Waverly's thigh and placed her hands in her own lap. “Why did you talk to him?” 

“It was nothing, okay? Apparently he was talking to Wynonna about me or something and he asked her to have me call him.” Waverly looked at Nicole with pleading eyes. “It was nothing.”

Nicole looked down at her lap and nodded, “If you say so.” 

“We're here!” Wynonna pulled into a parking spot and unlocked the trucks doors. She turned to the two girls and gave them a tight smile. “Have fun! I will pick you up whenever you call me.”

“Don't get drunk!” Waverly shouted as she closed the door. 

The two girls watched as Wynonna drove off, heading off to do her own thing. 

“Why didn't you tell me about Champ?”

“Because it's nothing, okay? I'm completely over him and I'm all for you.” Waverly placed her hands on her girlfriends shoulders. “Believe me, I am so over him. I want to give us a try and I don't want to scare you off or make you think I'm not here for you.” 

Nicole nodded, feeling uneasy. 

They walked into the restaurant and were immediately greeted by the hostess. 

“I feel like we've done this before,” Waverly commented, reading through the menu.

“We have, as friends though,” Nicole smiled and opened her menu. “Do you think we should get wine? This place looks super nice by the way.” Nicole looked around the restaurant. They were sitting in a booth with red leather seats and a spotless black table. There were tables with white table clothes scattered around most of the empty space. In the back corner there was a small bar set up with various, expensive looking, spirits.

“It's one of my favorite places.” 

“Oh really? Why's it your favorite?” Nicole set her menu down and looked up at Waverly. 

“They have the absolute best chocolate lava cake. Like we have to get it, no matter how full you are, we're getting it.” Waverly smiled widely and looked through her menu some more. “You decide on what to get?” 

“Um... yeah I'm going to go with the Filet Mignon with a glass of red wine, not sure what kind though.” 

“Oh, that sounds good. I think I might go with Lobster Pasta and maybe a glass of red wine too, depends what you get.” 

 

____

 

“Did you like it?” Waverly had a small white foam box.

Nicole put a hand on her stomach and nodded with a smile, “I am so full. I feel like I ate the entire restaurants worth of food.” Nicole looked at the foam box in Waverly's hand. “I'm so glad we have left overs though.” 

“Waverly?” A deep slurred voice called out for the brunette. “Waverly fucking Earp.” 

Waverly could feel the color drain from her face as she slowly turned around only to come face-to-face with her ex boyfriend, Champ. She tried to keep her composure as she spoke slowly to the man. “Champ. Hi.” 

“Wha' 're you doing here? This used to be o-our place!” He gave a slow glance over. “Mm... baby you looking gooooood.” He slurred, dragging on the last word.

Waverly shuddered. 

Champ took a step closer to her and wrapped his arms around her, “What do you say you 'nd I go get a-a 'otel or somethin' babe?”

“Hey, woah,” Nicole stepped in between the two of them and pushed Champ away from Waverly. “She is clearly uncomfortable with you.” 

“Nah, she's fine!” He pointed a finger at the brunette. “Go ahead 'nd tell 'er.”

“Champ, stop,” Waverly stood behind Nicole, staring angrily at her ex boyfriend. “You're drunk, go home.” 

“Am not!” He looked between the two girls before focusing his eyes on Nicole. “Wait... you-you're the one she left me for?” Champ chuckled. “Waverly you're not gay.” 

“Champ, stop it,” Waverly made her voice firm. 

Nicole hardened her stare, not budging even after Champ took a step closer. 

“Why don't you move so I can talk to her?” Champs eyes glazed over. 

“No.”

Champ leaned closer, putting his mouth just above Nicole's ear, “Move.”

“Fuck off, Champ!” Wynonna quickly pulled the truck into a parking spot right in front of the three of them. “Get your drunk ass out of here before you do something stupid and end up behind a cell... again.” 

Champ pulled back and squinted at Wynonna, “Bitch...” He mumbled under his breath, just loud enough for Nicole to hear, before sulking off. 

“Hey baby girl,” Wynonna walked over to Waverly and put her arm around her shoulders. “You okay?” 

“Yeah, thanks Wynonna,” Waverly kept her eyes on Nicole.

The redhead hadn't turned around, she kept her eyes in the direction Champ had wandered off in, clenching her fists and jaw. 

“Nicole?” Waverly walked up to the girl and put her hand on her shoulder. “You okay?” 

“Yeah,” Nicole unclenched her jaw but kept her hands in tight fists. “He just seemed like a huge...” Nicole trailed off, searching for the right word.

“Asshat?” Wynonna interjected. 

“Yes, but I was going to say something a bit nicer,” Nicole smiled at Wynonna. “Asshat definitely works.”

“He is a boy-man after all,” Wynonna rolled her eyes and hopped into the car. “Come on, let's get you guys back to school.” Wynonna looked at the foam container in Waverly's hand. “Left overs, for me? How sweet of you.” She reached for the box.

“Nope,” Waverly pulled the container back from her sister. “They're for me and Nicole.” She smiled at Wynonna.

“Hey, Haught-stuff!” Wynonna shouted from the driver seat of the truck. 

Waverly looked at Nicole, who kept glancing at the direction Champ had sulked off to. “Nicole!” The brunette shouted, trying to get her girlfriends attention. 

Nicole jerked her head towards the truck and started towards it. 

“You alright?” Waverly put her hand on Nicole's leg once she was sitting in the car.

“Yeah,” Nicole leaned over and gave Waverly a soft peck on the lips.

 

____

 

“Hey,” Waverly wrapped her arms around Nicole when they reached their dorm room. She slid her hands down the redheads waist. “You okay? You were super quiet in the car on the way back and everything.” 

“Waverly,” Nicole put her hands on the brunette's shoulders. “We need to talk.”

“About what?” Waverly could feel her heart racing. 

“Why didn't you tell me about you calling Champ?” Nicole walked over to her bed and opened the drawers underneath it.

“Because I didn't think it mattered,” Waverly sat next to the other girl. She wrapped her arms around her shoulders. “He's nothing. Nicole Haught... are you jealous?” Waverly smirked and planted a wet kiss on the redheads cheek. 

Nicole kept her eyes trained forward, “I am not.” She took a deep breath and turned towards Waverly. “We really do need to talk about this though.” 

“But why? It's not like anything is going to happen.” Waverly shrugged crossed her legs, her dress going over her knees. 

“Yeah, but I just don't understand why you decided to call him,” Nicole grabbed a pair of shorts and a tank top. She stood up and headed towards the bathroom. “It's good to talk about things in a relationship!” Nicole shouted through the door as she quickly changed. 

“I called him because I wanted him to know it was completely, and utterly, over. I told him I didn't want to give him my time of day anymore and I'd rather be with someone who appreciated me.” Waverly quickly changed into one of Nicole's black band t-shirts and a white pair of Nicole's shorts. 

“Mhm,” Nicole walked out of the bathroom and glanced at Waverly. “You're wearing my stuff.” She tried, and failed, to hide back a smile. 

“Yep,” Waverly wiggled her eyebrows and laid on Nicole's bed. “I most definitely did.” 

Nicole plopped next to Waverly in the bed. She nuzzled her head into the brunette's neck and planted a soft kiss. “That's my favorite shirt.” 

“I know,” Waverly turned the both of them over, making herself on top of Nicole. She leaned down and kissed Nicole deeply. “So... Nicole Haught... are you jealous?” Waverly licked her lips.

“Waverly Earp,” Nicole took in a deep breath before slowly blowing it on Waverly's face. “I may or may not be jealous.” She smiled when Waverly rolled her eyes. 

“Whatever you say.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! Sorry for the week late update and late at night. I broke my finger! In the lamest way possible too. It's kind of hard to type so I mgiht not be able to update next week. Sorry if this chapter seems kinda lame I tried my best with my lack of fingers lol. Hope you all had a nice turkey day


End file.
